Lucky Day
by DominusProvidebit
Summary: Cal finds himself a religious woman and needs to decide if he can take it or if she will be the death of him. Gill's a bit jealous and the 'religious woman' can read him better than he thinks. :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Not really sure where this came from... but it happened so here it is.**

Cal stared down into her eyes with a deep curiosity that even she could see. He bit his lower lip in deep concentration. As he slowly rocked back on his heels, he dug his hands farther into his pockets. "Trisha?" he whispered.

Her smile told him that he was incorrect. "Nope."

His head fell down out of exasperation and he raised it again. "Is it one of those names that could be a man or a woman?"

His British accent still surprised her. She enjoyed it. It wasn't something that made her desperately want him or anything. It was just a pleasant surprise whenever he talked. She pursed her lips, considering if she should provide that hint. "Yes." She nodded with a sweet smile.

"Stephanie?"

"Are you serious?" she asked, frowing at him.

His lips curled into a smile and he shook his head. "Naw, I'm joking. Alex?"

"Incorrect."

"Sam?"

"Sorry..."

"Taylor?"

She smiled and so he knew.

"Oh, my God, yes!"

He fell back a couple steps when her hand came into contact with his face.

She covered her mouth, which was obviously hanging open in surprise. "I'm so sorry..." she whispered with a look of dismay.

He held his reddening cheek and asked - furrowing his brow, "Why the bloody hell did you do that?"

"Because..." She bit her lip and sighed. "You used the Lord's name in vain. It's just... habit."

"I used the..."

"Lord's name in vain. You said 'Oh, my God' and I'm not okay with that," she supplied.

He squinted, watching the emotions on her face. "I'm sorry," he said with light regret.

"No... I - I shouldn't have slapped you." She crossed her arms across her stomach and looked at her feet.

Since she was no longer looking at him, Cal took the oppurtunity to look her body over. She was dressed modestly, but still made his mouth water. She had nicely fitting jeans that were rolled halfway up her calf and a nice, but flouncy blouse that showed absolutely nothing off. He wished she was wearing something else. "S'alright." He smiled and asked, "So I got the name right then?"

She looked up and nodded. "That'd be correct."

"Cool. So... I'll take you out to dinner and... not talk like that anymore?"

A light shade of red crept up on her cheeks and she nodded. "That'd be lovely. Here's my number."

He felt his pockets, but he failed in finding paper or a pen.

She dug in her person and grabbed a sharpie.

"Oh," he said as she grabbed his hand and scribbled numbers on it. She then wrote 'Taylor' under the numbers.

"There."

"Alright. I'll call you later."

"Ok."

Taylor smiled and walked away.

He leaned back and watched her walk away and then turned around, staring up at the large building that he worked in.

_Lucky day, _he thought.

**A/N: So...?**


	2. Chapter 2

"What's up?" Gillian asked when he pushed through the door in her office.

Cal smiled and stood in front of her. "I'm looking for advice."

Her face showed surprise and then fear.

"Don't worry. It's nothing bad."

"This doesn't happen often... Advice about what?"

"Well... There was this girl I met before I came in here..."

She frowned slightly, but he didn't catch it. He was too busy nervously staring at his feet. She smiled and nodded. "And?"

"Well, she slapped me."

"She doesn't sound... like the type of woman you should be hanging around."

"No! The complete opposite!" he insisted with a large smile.

"Ok... Explain."

"She smacked me because... get this... I 'used the Lord's name in vain'..."

"What are you getting at?"

"I don't know what to do."

"About what?"

"Well... She slapped me because I said 'oh, my God' and so... she must be Christian, right?"

"Yes."

"So what do I do? Do I even take a chance... I told her that we should go out tonight... but do you think I can handle it?"

"I don't know Cal. I'm sure you can do anything you try."

"Is it worth it?"

"Maybe... she'd be a good influence on you."

"You think?" He began pacing in front of her desk and then stopped suddenly. "I'm gonna do it."

"Do what?"

"Ask her out."

Gillian smiled out of surprise. He was really going to do it. "Change of heart?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know anything about Christians... she could be Catholic... Baptist. Cal, you know nothing. Do you even have a religion of choice?"

"Um..."

"I didn't think so." She shrugged and added, "I think it's good. Maybe you need something spiritual in your life."

He wrung his hand together and nodded. "Maybe. Um... Torres said we have someone waiting for us in the lab. Shall we?"

"Let's." She pulled some files together and stood up, following him out the door.

:::

Cal worked his usual magic and finsiedh quite quickly with the witness.

As he walked to his office, Gillian grabbed him by the arm with a curious smile. "What...?" he asked, squinting slightly.

"Are you going to take her out tonight?"

"I believe so."

"Are you going to call her?"

"I guess."

"Call her right now."

He frowned at her and then dug his hand into his pocket. "Um..." _Where's her number? _He opened him mouth, remembering and looked at his hand.

"Really? She wrote it on your hand... that's so cute."

Cal chuckled and typed the numbers in. "Damnit... I never told her _my _name!"

"Oh, don't worry about it. Just say that you're the 'guy she smacked this morning'. I'm sure she'll remember you."

"Hello? Oh, hey Taylor. I don't think I ever got a chance to tell you my name." He laughed at whatever she said and was soon walking away from Gillian, down the hallway to his office. "It's Cal... No, no... It's fine, I really don't mind. You had every right to..." She heard his words echo off the walls until his door clicked shut.

:::

"I have a date tonight."

"Great! So her name is Taylor?" Gillian asked.

"That's correct. We're going to just go out to dinner... Maybe go to the park or something."

Gillian smiled and him and nodded. "That's great... finally a... nevermind."

"A what?"

"Nothing." She smiled and shrugged. "It was nothing."

"A what?" he repeated.

"I was going to say a good girl. Happy?"

He pursed his lips and thought for a moment. "Alright."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He stared at her eyes and then he broke eye contact as his gaze shifted over her entire body.

She felt uncomfortable as his eyes subconsciously ran down her legs. "Sorry." He tightened his jaw, feeling slightly ashamed. "I'll let you know how it goes."

She smiled and stared at him for a moment. "You're nervous aren't you...?"

"Well... No." He shook his head and puffed his chest out.

"You're lying."

"What if I mess this up? She's like... Christian... What if I do something wrong?"

"You'll figure it out. You always do."

"This is different."

"Why?"

"Because I can't just... be mean to her."

"Why? You've never had a problem being mean to anyone else..."

"Well... She like... has a special connection with God... I guess."

"Seriously, Cal? That's not how it works."

"Well, she's Christian, so she cares about this kinda shit... So God like... is closer to her."

"God loves everyone just the same."

He scrunched his face up and half nodded, half shook his head. "Yeah, they say that, but realisticly... He's going to love the ones that love him back more..."

"Talk to Taylor about it, alright?"

"I will do that. Can we close up here?"

"Yeah... that case was all we had for today. Let me know how it goes."

Cal smiled and nodded. "I will."

**A/N: Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm really... really sorry about earlier today... I wasn't even-"

"No. Please stop. You're not... like me... I shouldn't have gotten mad at you for something as stupid as that..." Taylor smiled weakly and looked over at him.

They were sitting in his car in her driveway. He'd spent an hour deciding how he would apologize and she had interrupted him just like that. And now he wasn't going to be able to say his 'sorry speech'.

"Well... It's obviously not stupid if your first reaction was to smack me."

"Really, it's no big-"

"Taylor. Please. I'm sorry and it won't happen again. Let me be sorry." He smiled and laid his hand on her arm, trying to calm her down.

She stared into his eyes and nodded. "Alright. I forgive you."

"Thank you. Now... Let's hit the road." He pulled his hand away and placed it on the wheel. "Where to?"

"I dunno..." She bit her lip and thought.

"Something fancy... or fun?"

"Fun." She smiled at him like a child.

"Alright... Fun like... Chuck E. Cheese fun or... carnival fun?"

"I don't think there's a carnival," she mumbled.

"I think that's a lie. Or I think we can find one."

"How would you do that? Type carnival into the GPS?"

He shrugged and thought for a minute. "We can go back to my place and watch a movie."

"You're already trying to get me to go to your house?"

"My daughter is there..." he added with an innocent smile.

"You have a daughter?"

"Yeah... seventeen. I've been divorced for... about four years now?" he guessed.

"Wow..." Taylor thought and then ran a hand through the side of her hair. "Sure. We can go to your house."

"Cool." He started the car again and pulled out of her driveway.

:::

"Dad... I just bought a deli pizza from Wal-Mart... it's heating in the... I don't know you." Emily pointed towards Taylor curiously.

Taylor smiled and looked at Cal.

"This is Taylor... Taylor, this is my daughter, Emily. I met Taylor today... We thought we'd come over and watch a movie or something."

"Oh..." Emily smiled and nodded towards Cal. "I see."

"You ok with pizza?" Cal asked, looking at Taylor. She was not short, but still not taller than him. About the same height.

"I love pizza. It's nice to meet you Emily."

"The pleasure is all mine." Emily shook her hand and then walked back to the kitchen. "Dad, come here... I have something to show you."

Cal smiled and pointed to the living room. "There are movies in that drawer... You can take a look... I'll be back in a sec."

Taylor smiled and walked into the living room, soon crouching down beside a cabinet.

:::

"What?" Cal asked, turning his head and reading Emily.

"I like her."

"Already?"

"When'd you meet her?"

"This morning."

"More details..." she pushed.

"We met outside of the office... I'll tell you more when she leaves." He gave her a look that told her to shut up and then walked back into the living room. "Find anything good?"

"Well... the thing that caught my attention the most was..." She smiled and crinkled her nose.

"What?" he asked, smiling.

"Finding Nemo... I haven't seen it in like... three years... and I used to _love _it! I'd watch it with the kids I babysit... Yes?"

"I guess." He chuckled and crouched down beside her.

She shivered slightly at his closeness and looked up at him. She'd moved to the position of crossing her legs and placing her hands in her lap. He couldn't help but think of Emily when she was around eight.

She had a cute little nose and a very baby-like face that you couldn't look at and be angry with.

She smiled up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Thank you so much..."

"Sure." He looked at what she was wearing, since he'd been distracted by the apology in the car. Taking the warmth of the night into consideration, she had chosen an orange and yellow sundress that waved around when she moved. It fit her body and her personality perfectly and he figured that she'd often wear sundresses, much like how Gillian often wears the types of dresses that she wears.

"Em... We're watching Finding Nemo, if you'd like to join us."

She stood in the doorway to the living room and smiled. "Seriously?"

He pointed to Taylor and bluntly said, "She picked it."

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Taylor.

"I didn't say that."

Emily shrugged and flopped down onto the couch.

Cal pushed the DVD in a gestured towards the couch. "You can sit on the other chair... if you'd prefer."

"No, I'd love to sit with you on the couch."

He smiled and sat down beside Emily and looked at the small space that Taylor would have to squeeze into. She sat down beside him, the sides of their bodies touching.

Taylor smiled back at him and pulled her legs to her chest. "Let's watch," she whispered.

Cal hit play and she soon relaxed against his side, silently watching the old movie.

:::

Halfway through the movie, Cal's phone rang. He normally would have ignored it, but it was Gillian and he couldn't leave her hanging. "What's up?" he asked after pausing the movie. "Mhm... Oh my G... gosh," he corrected himself and smiled slightly. "Yeah. Can I - uh... bring someone? Great, I'll see you there."

"We have to go. Em, feel free to tag along."

"What's going on?" Taylor asked.

"Did I tell you what I do for a living?"

"Um... no..." Taylor bit her lip and stood up, stretching her legs.

"Well, I'll explain on the way. We have a problem, so let's go." He handed Taylor her jacket and she greatfully pushed her arms through it.

"Thanks," she whispered, following them all out to the car.

Emily sat in the back, her hands folded between her legs. "What happened dad?"

"Kidnapping..."

"What?" Taylor looked terrified.

**A/N: What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

Taylor walked closely to Cal as he stormed into the office. "How long?"

Gillian fell into stride and said, "Four hours." She handed him a file that he quickly looked over and handed it back.

"How do we know that they were kidnapped?"

"Witness. Is this Taylor?" Gillian pointed to the woman with scared eyes.

"Yeah. Taylor, this is Dr. Gillian Foster. Gill... Taylor." He gestured to her and then lightly took Taylor's arm. "Come with me, love."

She followed close behind and glanced back at Emily who smiled and walked along.

"Someone was kidnapped? Do you know them?" Taylor questioned.

"Nah, love. I don't know them. But it's my job to get them back."

"What if you get hurt?"

"I guess that's always a possibility." He looked down at her and stopped in his tracks. "Sorry... This wasn't supposed to happen tonight. You wanna hang around or go home? I can take you back... if you'd prefer..."

"No... No. If you waste your time taking me home... you might not find them."

He smiled and pulled her into the lab. "Here's where the magic happens. I wish I coulda given you a tour under better terms. Alright, Loker... Torres... What do we have?" He let go of Taylor's arm and walked towards the screen.

"Um... A young male. He's about 17..."

"This just became interesting," Emily said, walking closer to the screen and smiling at Taylor.

Taylor laughed quietly and wrapped her arms around her abdomen. "So... How will he find the boy?"

"His name is Sam Hanson..."

"Well... they'll bring in the witness and dad will talk to him and find out whatever he finds out... Then he'll end up finding someone else to talk to and will find the truth... It's hard to explain. You really just gotta watch him in action."

"What's the witness' name?" asked Cal.

"Johnny."

"Last name?"

"That's all we have... He's here, though..." Eli mumbled. "Hey, uh... Bring him in!"

"Am I in trouble?" It was another seventeen year old.

Emily's smile brightened.

"No. We just need-" Cal started, but was interrupted by Johnny.

"Whoa... Looking good." He winked at Emily.

"Back off," Cal hissed.

"She's a little young for you... don't you think?" Johnny asked with a cocky smile.

"Put him in the cube," Cal mumbled, taking the file from Ria. "Gill, you're with me. Loker, keep an eye on the computers and stuff..."

"Yup." Loker sat down and got situated.

.:.

Emily and Taylor had moved to Cal's office, not really interested in what Cal was doing. "So..." Emily started, throwing a peanut in the air and leaning back. "Yes!" she exclaimed when she caught it in her mouth.

Taylor watched her curiously. "Work-a-holic... hey?"

"Yeah. He's here all flippin' day... But... I mean... he has time for girlfriends, if that's what you're worried about." Emily smiled mischieviously and Taylor shook her head.

"No... No, that's not what I'm..." She sighed and stared at the desk. "Would he get mad if I put my feet on his desk?"

"Um... NO. He does that all the time... you must be an angel... sent from above." Emily smiled and did the same, throwing her feet onto his desk.

"Throw me a peanut." Taylor tried to sound controlling but failed miserably. She finally added, "Please."

"Yes ma'am. You ready?"

"Yes."

Emily steadied her hands and threw the peanut. "YES!" they both exclaimed when Taylor caught it.

Gillian knocked on the door and took Emily's loud grunt as permission to enter. Emily had a handful of peanuts in her mouth and smiled. "Sup?" she asked, a couple peanuts falling fom her mouth.

"Um... Your dad wants to know if you ever took the pizza out."

Emily fell forward and terror filled her eyes. "Oh shit."

"Emily..." Gillian whispered, hesitant if she should get mad at the language or not.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't take it out! Our house is on fire by now!" Emily almost shouted.

"It's alright," Taylor said. "We can go back real quick. You know how to get there...?"

'Duh."

"Can I take Cal's car?" Taylor asked Gill.

"I'm sure you can. I'll go get his keys."

Emily started laughing and said, "If our house is... aw jeez, I'm so screwed!"

"No, it's ok. Let's go."

"Keys." Gillian held them up and Taylor grabbed them as hey jogged down the hallway.

"Thanks!" they both called back.

.:.

There was heavy grey smoke coming from the kitchen when they both went inside.

"Oh... crap!" Emily yelled, waving her arm in front of her. The fire alarm was blaring and Emily used Cal's technique and jumped up, whacking it with a wooden spoon. It broke and fell to the ground in a couple pieces. "Taken care of," Emily announced.

Taylor began opening windows and turned the fan on. "Wow... This is bad."

Emily opened the oven and there was a small fire at the bottom of it. "Ah!" she yelped, jumping away and whacking Taylor's shoulder. "Get it! Get it out of the oven!"

Taylor turned and stared at the small flame. "Um... Water. Get water."

Emily turned on the sink and it began to fill up with water. "Oven mitts," Emily said, handing her the protection.

Taylor squealed slightly when she pulled the flaming pizza out of the oven.

There was a low, masculine coughing coming from the front door. "Dad!" Emily yelled, seeing him come into the smokey kitchen.

"Damnit..." Cal moaned, pulling out the sprayer on the sink and hosing down the pizza. "Wow... Looks like no dinner tonight."

Emily rubbed her burning eyes and ran outside. "I suggest you get outside, Taylor... I'll be out in a sec."

Taylor nodded and followed after Emily.

.:.

Cal stood in the front yard his hands on his hips, watching as the smoke poured out from the windows.

Taylor's eyes were as wide as Emily's and she eventually began laughing.

"What?" asked Cal.

"Nothing... It just... this was very..."

"Very what?" Cal pushed.

"A very... interesting first date."

He sighed heavily and flopped down beside her on the dewy grass. "A crappy first date... my fault of course."

Emily was sitting near the porch, her head falling occasionally as she slowly fell asleep.

"Is everything alright?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah... Just a lot of smoke..." He took a deep breath and mumbled, "Looks like we're getting a hotel tonight."

She smiled and pulled her knees to her chest. "Is it Saturday?"

"Yup."

"What time is it?"

"Um... one."

"In the morning?"

"Yeah... I guess it's technically Sunday."

"Oh my gosh! I have church in the morning... Sorry, but can I go home?"

"Yeah, definitely." He smiled and stood up. "Let's go. Sorry for keeping you out so late."

"It's fine. Did you find the boy?"

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "No... But he's not dead. We just hit a bit of a dead end. I'll let you know.. that's... if you wanna try this date again?"

She nodded and said, "I would love to."

"Tomorrow night?"

"Sure."

**A/N: Bad or good? Leave reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

There weren't any fires on the second first date. Or any interrupting cases.

They sat in her driveway, staring at her front door. "Small house," Cal commented.

She nodded and took a deep breath. "There's only two of us..."

"Two?" Cal frowned and looked at her curiously.

"Um... yeah... I have a son."

"Really?" He seemed pleasantly surprised. But she didn't do what he did, so she didn't know.

"Yeah..."

His eyes flicked over her face and he came to the discovery that she looked ashamed. Not happy with her son.

"How old is he?"

"Seven..."

"What's wrong with him?"

She looked up suddenly by the question. "What's... _wrong _with him?"

"Yeah. Why don't you like him...?"

"No... I... I like him. I _love _him for goodness sake... It's just..."

"I'm not gonna judge you, love."

"He has down syndrome."

Cal chuckled. "That's not bad..."

"I didn't say it was. It's just... a lot to handle."

"Who watched him tonight?"

"My neighbor... She does, a lot... but she's become impatient, because I don't have a lot of money and-"

"If I'm taking you out... and you're needing to pay for a babysitter... shouldn't I be paying for that too? I mean... I'm the one taking you out."

"But you paid for dinner. It's fine, Cal... I can take care of the money."

"Taylor... if you have a problem with money... let me know and I can pitch in... alright?"

She smiled and laid her hand on his. "Thank you. You wanna meet him?"

"Totally."

They walked up to the small house - only one floor - and she crouched down, pulling a key from beneath the 'welcome' carpet. "I'm home!" Taylor called out once the door opened.

Cal followed her in and heard the pitter-patter of little feet running down the narrow hallway. "Mommy!"

The little boy threw his arms around her and had a large smile.

"Hey, sweetie... Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yeah, mommy... we watched Spongebob and we cowored!

"You colored? Wow! Can I see it?"

"Who's that man, mommy?" The little boy looked almost terrified when he pointed to Cal.

"This is my friend. His name is Cal. Can you say that?"

He tried, but it sounded more like 'cow'. "I can't say it mommy... I'm sorry."

"No, no. That's alright," Cal said, crouching down beside him. "You can call me..."

"Rusty?"

"Why Rusty?" Cal asked Taylor.

"That's our dogs name..."

"I don't see a dog."

"He's in the back." She smiled and bit her lip. "Really? Rusty?"

"No. Rusty's fine. I'm Rusty." Cal stuck out his hand and the little boy took it.

"Hewwo, Rusty."

"Hello... uh...?"

"Vincent," Taylor whsipered.

"Vincent. How are you?"

"Mommy, come see my picture."

Taylor gave Cal a 'sorry' look and then jumped up as Vincent tugged her into the kitchen. "C'mon, Rusty," she said, grabbing Cal's hand and pulling him along.

Cal stopped in the doorway and took in the small kitchen. There was a very old looking woman sitting at the table, cleaning up crayons. The fridge was covered in pictures that just looked like scribbles. There was one chair at the table that had a booster seat on it. The table had crayon marks all over it from where Vincent obviously missed the paper.

There were bottles of types of pills lined up close to the sink which had a little toy fish beside it. "He likes to play in the dishwater when I'm doing the dishes," Taylor explained.

Cal took a seat beside Vincent at the table and looked over the pictures. "What's this?" he asked, handing blue scribbles to the boy.

"That's a dog. Duh."

"Of course." Cal chuckled and grabbed another one. "Is this a goldfish?" It sort of looked like one.

"NO! NO!"

Taylor sighed heavily and grabbed Vincent's arm. "Calm down, hun. He's just playing..."

"I'm sorry..." Cal whispered.

"No... No, it's not your fault. Mrs. Hartman... Thank you so much. I'll get you the money tomorrow."

The old woman smiled and laid a hand on Taylor's shoulder. "He was good tonight. He took his pills and everything like a big boy."

Vincent smiled widely.

She then laid a hand on Cal's shoulder and smiled. "Thank you for taking her out. She needs this."

Taylor rolled her eyes and ruffled Vincent's hair. He was now mesmerised by another picture. "Say goodbye to Rusty."

Cal smiled and placed his hand in the air. "High five."

Vincent smiled and slapped Cal's hand. "Bye Rusty."

"Bye Vincent." He was surprised by the tiny arms wrapped around his waist in a hug.

Cal stood on the front porch beside Taylor and smiled. "He's cute."

"He's a handful."

"You're by yourself."

"We make it work..."

Cal wanted to ask about Vincent's father, but didn't want to push too much. "I'll call you later? Maybe Emily can watch him next time... for free."

"Thank you." She looked truly relieved and quickly kissed his cheek. "I had fun tonight."

"I did too." He ran a hand down her arm and smiled. "Goodnight, Taylor."

"Night Cal... er Rusty."

He laughed and jogged down the stairs to his car. "Bye!"

She waved as he started his car and drove away.

.:.

"I like her dad."

"Oh yeah?"

They were staying in a hotel another night because the thick scent of smoke was still in their house.

"Yeah... What'd you do tonight?"

"Well, I met her son."

"She has a son? Is he cute?"

"He's adorable. And seven. He has down syndrome."

"Awww..." Emily smiled and flopped herself onto the hotel bed. "What's his name?"

"Vincent. And he can't say my name because it sounds like he's saying cow because he pronounces 'l's like 'w's. So he said 'hewwo' instead of 'hello'."

"So what does he call you?"

"Rusty."

"Um... interesting... Why?"

"Because I was trying to think of something he could call me and he thought of that. It's the name of their dog."

She laughed and placed her hands behind her head. "That's cute. Did he like you?"

"I dunno. He hugged me before I left. Good sign?"

"I'm not sure. But I'm tired... did she kiss you?"

"She kissed my cheek."

"Good enough. Night dad... love you."

"I love you too, Em."

**A/N: Ha. My little brother says 'l's like 'w's. Cute. Whataya think? Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Late updates... my weakness.**

* * *

><p>"We've got a priest in the cube right now. We need you to-"<p>

Cal cut Gillian off with a hand. "Why the bloody hell is there a priest in the cube."

"Were you not listening when we told you about this case?"

He raised an eyebrow, scoring a rolling of the eyes from her. "Guess not...?"

"During confession he was told about a murder... Don't ask me how the FBI figured that out, but anway... He knows who the murderer is but he is refusing to tell us because he believes that this man has already been forgiven... It's his vow that he doesn't tell anything... You know, like... What happens in confession stays in confession?"

"Really? What am I supposed to do?"

She smiled and laid a hand on his shoulder, pushing him towards the lab. "You will interrogate him and you will see if you can find anything out. Find out if it was a face to face confession or one with a screen between them... You know. Do your Lightman stuff."

"This is ironic, eh?" He was now walking next to her, doing a quick once over before resting his eyes on hers again.

"How so?"

"I meet this girl that is religious and then we get a religious case?"

"Oh yeah... So how is this new girl? Is she a good influence on you? And is your house okay? I heard about the burnt pizza or whatever."

He rolled his eyes at her childlike smile and nodded. "The house is fine. We're back in it... We stayed in a hotel for a couple days because it smelled of smoke and all, but it's all good."

"Back to the girl," she pushed.

"Right. I'll bring her in tomorrow, alright?"

"Good enough. His name is Father John. Be nice."

He pursed his lips and nodded. "Let's have a go at him."

.:.

"I cannot tell you."

"And why is that, Father John?" Cal was leaning back, studying the priest's discomfort at Cal's lack of respect.

"This man came to me... and the Father in order to recieve repentence. He was truly sorry for his sins... He has been forgiven."

Cal itched his head and slammed his feet on the ground when he quickly leaned forward. "But you see... it doesn't work that way... That man that was killed is-"

"In Heaven with God now... You don't need to worry about him."

"He murdered a man, Fr. John! We need to know who this guy is! Is he a constant church goer?"

Father John swallowed deeply and Cal leaned back in relief. "What?" asked the priest.

"Finally... I've got something to work with."

.:.

Emily dropped dishes into the sink and complained, "But everyone else is going on this trip, dad, and there are plenty of chaperones..."

"I don't care what everyone else is doing. I say no!" He smiled widely and winked at Taylor who was sipping a glass of wine, watching the family's interactions closely.

"Dad! C'mon, you're not being fair."

"Maybe I should be a chaperone?" he suggested, leaning towards her.

"No... no. You definitely should NOT be a chaperone... Please, dad, just let me go."

"Last time we argued about you going on a trip... I got in a car crash."

She bit her lip and leaned against the counter. "That's not fair..."

"Well, it shut you up, didn't it?"

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Joking about the car crash... That was really scary..."

"I just had a little brain damage, love... Nothing I didn't already have."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight. Dinner was fun, Taylor... You're a good one."

Once she disappeared into her room, Cal turned to Taylor and smiled. "A good one, she says."

"She loves you very much..." Taylor whispered.

"What brought that up?"

"Her fear of the car crash... What happened?"

"A case... You know... Some guy was playing with the traffic lights... Em wanted to go to go see the Mayan Ruins... Never a good mix."

She smiled and nodded. "Mayan Ruins and guys playing with traffic lights... Never a good mix," she agreed. "What was the damage?"

"Concussion... a large gash on my face... A couple days of being sleepy, grouchy Cal."

She played with her bottom lip between her index finger and thumb as she thought. "Good thing you're okay."

"Indeed it is... Em woulda killed me if I'd died."

She laughed and placed her hand in her lap.

"So... People at the office want to meet you."

"Why is that?"

"They saw you the night of the big pizza rush, but didn't really meet you... And I thought I could give you a proper tour of The Lightman Group." He placed his arms on the counter and leaned towards her. "How does that sound?"

"Sounds great..." She stared - not into - but at his eyes. "Your eyes are beautiful." She bit her lip and dropped her head in shame the second she heard it slip from her lips. "Wow... I'm-"

"What do they look like?" he asked, laying a finger on her chin and pulling her head back up. Leaning forward more, he barely left two inches between their lips.

She licked her lips and breathed deeply, staring at his hazel eyes again.

He smiled and purposely breathed heavily, smilng as she quivered when his breath touched her lips.

"Um... like... like pennies in a f-fountain on a sunny day... They just - they sparkle and they're so golden and... how did you manage to get those eyes? A guy like you?"

"A guy like me?" he asked in a low voice.

She nodded. "Yeah... A guy that... that doesn't care."

"That doesn't care about what?"

"That doesn't care about God or realize that he's the one who gave you those beautiful eyes. If you ever stop to smell the roses... you never realize that the scent is coming from God..."

"How do you know that?"

"Just because I don't read faces like you, doesn't mean I can't tell things about a person. There's no God in your life."

"Religion and science don't go together very well, love."

"They can."

"Not really... Completely different explanations of the Earth and how it started..." He was searching for a way to be up in the conversation, but she was definitely leading it.

Taylor smiled and shook her head. "You're not that kind of scientist."

"Why do you care?"

"I think I should be asking you that question... Or more like... Do you care enough to even try dating me? I'm not going to chance and you don't seem like a man that can be easily changed."

"It depends on why I'm being changed," he whispered.

"So you're admitting that you would change at the cost of having me?"

"Not really..."

"Yes, really." She smiled and tapped his nose. "That's a good sign. I'll be at your office tomorrow. Noonish sound good?"

"Noonish sounds perfect."

He watched with wide eyes and she grabbed her purse from the couch and walked towards the door. "Oh, and Cal?"

He followed her down the hallway and turned his head. "Yeah?"

"Dinner was lovely. I figured you couldn't cook after the big pizza rush." She lightly laid her hand on the back of his neck and pulled his head down until she kissed his forhead. "Sleep tight."

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Fun**

* * *

><p>Cal walked into the office with Taylor's hand in his, bouncing with his usual swagger; his hips and shoulder exagerating movement and his head hanging low.<p>

She - on the other hand - stood with impeccable posture and walked delicately and much differently from him.

Loker was the first to notice their presence and walked up, shoving a hand out for Taylor to shake. "I'm Eli Loker and you have large-"

"Loker," Cal hissed, cutting him off.

She stared at the tall man with wide eyes and bit the inside of her cheek. "Um... I'm Taylor. Hello." She took his hand lightly and shook it.

She had a smile, but even Eli could tell that it was strained and she was uncomfortable. "So... What's up?"

"Don't you have work to do?" asked Cal impatiently. He tugged on Taylor's hand until she followed him to his office. "I know you've been in here already, but you never got a tour of it. He swung his arm forward - the one holding her hand - until she had taken a few steps forward and began looking around. Dropping her hand, he walked over to his study and pushed the door open. "Tada."

"Oh wow... That's so many books."

"Cal, I seriously need you to take care of the - oh hello." Gillian stood in the middle of his office, staring at Taylor.

Taylor smiled and glanced at Cal. "Hi."

"What, Foster?"

"This is... the new friend?"

"Taylor, meet Gill, Gill... Taylor." He gestured between the two women with a lazy hand and then narrowed his eyes towards Gillian. "Need me to take care of the what?"

Gillian was still staring at Taylor, but she managed to tear her eyes away and look at Cal. "Hmm?"

"You sad you seriously needed me to take care of the oh hello."

Taylor smiled slightly from the other side of the room and leaned against the arm of the couch curiously. "Cal..."

"Yes, love?" Cal spun around to look at her.

"Do you have work you should be doing? I can come back another time."

"No, no, no. You're fine," Gillian said, waving away the idea of Taylor leaving. "I just need you to talk to this priest..." She placed her hands together and pointed them towards the door, nodding towards it as she slightly turned her body to leave. "Five minutes, alright?"

"Alright. Five minutes."

"A priest?"

"Yeah, you know those guys that say mass and stuff?"

She smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. "What's the case?"

"Someone confessed a murder to this priest... We need to find out who did."

"He'll never tell you."

"Why is that exactly?" He walked towards her, genuinely curious.

"Because what happens in confession is between the person and God, the priest is just the mediator. Does that make sense?"

"I guess... So, what-" His phone began to ring and he rolled his eyes. The Caller ID read 'Emily' but that couldn't be right because she was in school. "What?" he asked angrily.

"How'd you even get her backpack?" asked a young boy.

"She left it on the ground by her locker..."

"And you know it's Emily's?"

"Yes, it has pepper spray in it. That screams her father."

"What the hell...?" Cal asked. He pointed at Taylor and said, "Go get Foster, right now and tell her to bring Ben."

"Uhm..." Taylor nodded and rushed from the room.

.:.

"Where's... Foster? Er, Gillian?" Taylor asked the lady at the front desk.

"She's down the hall three doors to the right."

"Thank you so much." She breathed in relief for no confusion and soon found Gillian's office. "Uhm... Gillian?"

Gillian frowned at the unfamiliar voice and looked up from what looked like paperwork. "Yes?"

"Cal needs you in his office... he said you should bring Ben too..." She seemed totally confused by what she was saying.

"Right now?"

"He got a phonecall... from Emily, but... I don't know, something must have been wrong."

Gillian nodded and stood up quickly. "Go back and tell him we're on our way."

.:.

"What the hell, Lightman?" asked Ben as he stepped into the office.

"Sh!" Cal hissed, holding the phone out and putting it on speaker. "They don't know that they called me..."

"Tommy!" a boy yelled.

"What the hell do you _want, _Ken? You've got her backpack right."

"Yeah, but we need to get to class."

"Dude, have you forgotten what we are doing?" Tommy asked.

"We don't need to hurt her..."

"Dude... Her dad put my mom in jail for something she didn't do! Someone needs to pay."

Cal looked up, squinting. "When did we put a mom in jail?"

"That was four years ago!" Ken whined. "Please, Tommy..."

"Dude... We just need to see a calendar of hers or something... We could just mug her... Put the fear of God in her dad..."

Gillian looked over at Cal. The muscles in his jaw were tight and he was slightly showing his teeth in anger.

"We could... just forget about it."

"Seriously? No, we need to search the bag..." There was a shuffling and now, apparently Tommy was searching the bag. "Sweater... books... pads... pencils... randome shit... phone. Yes. Wait... ongoing call...?" Tommy asked.

"I have a question," Cal said.

There was loud shuffling which indicated that Tommy and possibly Ken had jumped in surprised. "Who the hell is this?"

"Cal Lightman," he hissed.

"Oh, shit. How long... have you been on the other end?"

"Whatever the hell you think you're going to do to my daughter... you better forget about it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes? No? Review, please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yes? No? Review, please!**

* * *

><p>"Now what?" asked Taylor.<p>

"We call the principal and tell him to get Emily in his office where she'll be safe," Gillian said, taking Cal's phone.

Cal's lips twitched with a smile and then he turned to Taylor. "C'mon, love. We're going to Emily's school."

She nodded and stumbled along with him when he yanked at her hand. "Cal, will she be okay?"

"I'm sure she will."

"How do you know?"

"I don't like to think that she won't be okay... so I know that she will." He winked and opened up the passenger side door for her. "Hop in, darling."

She slipped in and watched as he jogged around the car and climbed in.

.:.

They hung up and Tommy slipped the phone into his back pocket as he ran down the hallway. "Find Emily, _right now! _If I know Dr. Lightman at all, he's going to get her protected right away."

"What if I find her before you do?" Ken asked innocently.

"Punch her a couple times! Just get her on the floor!"

"I can't hurt her," Ken whispered.

"Dude. Find her."

Ken nodded and ran the opposite way of Tommy.

Tommy started to walk down the hallway and say Emily talking to a teacher. "Emily!" he called out.

She turned with a frown and asked, "Tommy, right?"

"Yeah." He smiled and walked closer. "Can I, uh... talk to you for a sec?"

She excused herself from the teacher who was reluctant to let her go and started walking with Tommy. "What's up?" she asked.

.:.

"Where's my phone?" Cal asked, patting himself down.

"Gillian took it so she could call the principal..." Taylor whispered.

"Dammit! Gimme your phone."

She nodded and dug through her purse and handed it to him.

"Thank you..." He called the school and began talking to the principal. "Where is she? You let her walk off with someone! What the bloody hell is wrong with you? You shouldn't assume that she is safe with the students!"

.:.

"Where'd Cal go?" Gillian asked, ready to give him his phone back.

Ben looked up and said, "He left with Taylor to go to his school."

"Alright, well the principal said that-" The phone began ringing and she looked down at it. "It's Emily..."

"Do you think she got her phone back?" Ben asked.

"Not without seeing Tommy..."

"Answer it."

Gillian did and brought it up to her ear. "Hello?" she whispered.

"Listen, Emily... It's okay," Tommy mumbled.

"Go away Tommy! Where's my backpack?"

.:.

"I just needed to talk to you. Are we alone?"

Emily looked down the hallways and nodded. "We're supposed to be in class... so I would say yes."

He walked towards her and she could see it in his eyes. He was pissed. "Good."

"Tommy...?" She asked, taking a couple steps back.

He grabbed her arm quickly and she twisted away in pain. "Your dad's a bastard."

"Stop!" She placed both of her hands on his chest and shoved him against the wall, causing her phone to call Cal again.

"Listen, Emily... It's okay," Tommy mumbled.

"Go away Tommy! Where's my backpack?" she asked angrily.

"I don't know... where is it?" He pushed himself forward and grabbed both of her wrists. "Don't fight me, or you'll be sorry."

She struggled from his grip and stifled a cry. "Stop it Tommy!"

.:.

"Uh..." Gillian shoved the phone towards Ben, who put it on speaker and dug through her purse for her own phone. "Do you know Taylor's number."

"Thank goodness this is an iPhone," Ben mumbled, closing out of the call while he searched through the contacts.

"Stop fighting, Emily!" There was a thumb and the a muffled cry from Emily.

"555-6902," Ben read aloud, looking at Gillian.

She quickly dialed and then pulled the phone to her ear.

.:.

Taylor pulled her ringing phone out and stared at the number. "I don't recognize it."

"Lemme see." She held it up and he examined it for a second. "That's Gill... Answer it."

"Hello?"

"Tommy buttdialed again or something."

"Oh, ok... Put it on speak and hold the phone up to yours."

.:.

Gillian nodded and held her phone to the speaker of Cal's, hoping that Taylor could hear it on the other side.

"Can you hear it?" she asked.

"Yeah, we can hear it," Cal mumbled in a pained voice that she didn't hesitate to break down into worry.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He nodded, but then realized she couldn't see him so he said, "I'm okay, Gill."

.:.

Taylor stared at him curiously while holding the phone up. "Cal?"

"What?" he asked hoarsly.

"Um... How far away are we?"

"Ten minutes or so."

.:.

"You're hurting me!" Emily cried, falling to the ground.

"That's kind of the point, babe," Tommy laughed, kicking her side.

.:.

Cal was getting squirmy and his face was distressed. "It's okay, Cal... Don't drive to fast."

"My baby is getting hurt!" he yelled, tightening his jaw.

Taylor jumped slightly and silenced herself.

.:.

Gillian awkwardly stared at the ground. "It's okay, Cal..."

"Don't tell me it's okay!" he yelled angrily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whataya think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Whataya think?**

* * *

><p>"Get the hell away from my daughter!" Cal shouted, jumping out of his car before it came to a full stop.<p>

Taylor leaned over and put it in park and turned it off before getting out and following him into the hallway.

Tommy looked up and let go of Emily's arms. "Dammit," he whispered before turning around and sprinting down the hallway.

Cal stopped at Emily and fell to the ground.

When Taylor noticed that he wasn't going after Tommy, she took it upon herself to run after the boy. "Stop!" she screamed, catching up quickly.

.:.

"They found him..." Gillian whispered, looking up to Ben who had already left the room. She sighed and followed him to his car. "I'm coming with you."

"Jump in," Ben said, starting it up. "You didn't hang up, did you?"

She held Cal's phone up and they could hear Tommy's panting. She still had her phone and Taylor was still on the other line so she held the speakers together.

.:.

"Stop!" Taylor called again before jumping forward and grabbing Tommy by the shoulders, bringing him to the floor.

"Get the fuck offa me!" Tommy cried.

Cal looked up after hearing the tackle on the phone. "I'm coming Taylor!" he yelled, setting Emily lightly on the ground and then sprinting to catch up with them.

Tommy laid on the ground his arm pinned behind him - Taylor holding it down. "Don't move," she hissed.

Cal stood above both of them and just stared in amazement.

"Help!" Taylor yelled when she noticed he wasn't doing anything.

He snapped out of it and grabbed both of Tommy's wrists. "Bad decision," he hissed, pulling the boy to his feet.

.:.

Ben and Gillian soon arrived and got rid of him and Emily was put into an ambulance, although everyone knew it was just bruising. Cal wanted her to go home, but Ben insisted that she was checked out first.

"You wanna come to the hospital?" asked Cal.

Taylor looked up from her hands and smiled. "Yes please."

"Gill, you coming?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Can I get a ride?"

"Sure, but you're in the back."

She smiled and nodded. "That's perfectly fine with me."

Taylor watched them closely and then cleared her throat. "So let's go."

"Right." Cal smiled and took Taylor's hand lightly before pulling her along with him to his car. He turned to Gillian and simply said, "Phone."

"Sorry. All of this would have been much easier if you had kept your phone with you."

"You're the one who stole it."

"You shouldn't have left without it." After a minute of digging through her purse, she finally found it and handed it to him. "There. Keep a closer eye on it next time."

.:.

Gillian sat in the back, staring at Cal's hand that was warmly holding onto Taylor's. She was jealous. This was the first relationship that he'd been in that she couldn't be angry at. He wasn't sleeping with Taylor - and she knew that because when he slept with a woman, the relationship never lasted. He was in a wholesome relationship that she knew was good for him. And she didn't like it at all.

Taylor was a beautiful, intelligent woman that had someone managed to get Cal's attention. And now that she had, he had become nicer and just a better person.

Damn Taylor. Gillian was supposed to be the one that made him change. He was supposed to love Gillian.

But it was so hard to be mad at Taylor. She hadn't even done anything, really. There was nothing to get mad at her for.

"So..." Cal said, smiling at Gillian in the rear view mirror.

She returned the smile, of course, but bit the inside of her cheek.

.:.:.

A month passed. A month! Cal and Taylor were still going strong and she would often show up at work to give him a quick kiss before running home to her son.

He didn't talk to Gillian nearly as much or with the same sparkly eyes, because it was obvious that someone else was on his mind.

He passed through the office without yelling at Loker or criticizing Torres, and it was lovely, but Gillian was jealous. She was jealous that she had never been able to get Cal to act so grown-up. It was frustrating.

"Cal!" Taylor screamed, running into the office.

Loker and Torres - along with all the other employees - had warmed up to her and her presence. She was a good person that was always happy.

He stuck his head out of his office and asked, "What is it, love?"

Love. He didn't add that or 'darling' to the end of his sentences while talking to Gillian anymore.

"I got the job! I got it!"

"That's great!" He slipped out of the office and pulled her into the air with a big hug. "What grade?"

"Second. Just what I wanted!"

He kissed her forhead and set her down. "I knew you would get it."

"COngrats!" Loker called out as he passed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: EEK.**

* * *

><p>Gillian was sitting in her office, slowly falling asleep while she tried to take care of the boring cases.<p>

"BOO!"

She threw the papers into the air as she jumped from her chair and grabbed her lamp. "Dammit, Cal!" she said, laughing as she set the lamp down and started gathering papers.

He crouched down and helped her pick up the papers. "What were you going to do with that lamp, darling?"

"I was going to whack you across the head with it." She smiled and stood up, dropping her stack onto the desk. "What's up?"

"I was just coming to see how you were doing. We haven't been talking a lot..."

"You're happy with Taylor," she told him, taking a seat.

He leaned on the desk and stared down at her. "You've got any special man friends?

She bit her lip and stared at her feet.

"That's a no. You should come to dinner with Taylor and I tonight."

"What time is it?"

"The current time or dinner?"

"Current time."

He looked over his shoulder to a clock on her wall. "Approximately... 3:20."

"I don't want to impose..." she whispered.

"No. You're not. I'm inviting you."

"Why?"

"Because you're not out often enough... and... Taylor has a friend..."

"A friend? We all have friends Cal."

"A boy friend."

"Yes, that would be you.'

"No. I mean a friend that is a boy that we want you to meet."

She smiled and shook her head. "I don't do blind dates."

"C'mon Gill! It'll be fun. He's a good guy."

"No thank you. But I am greatful for the offer."

He dropped his shoulders and looked down at his feet. "C'mon..."

"No, Cal. I don't want to."

"Taylor and I haven't kissed yet," he whispered.

She frowned and asked, "Where the hell did that come from?"

"We haven't..."

She tightened her jaw and realized that he wanted to talk about it, but being Cal, he was too awkward to actually ask for advice. "Why not?"

Crossing his arm over his chest, he shook his head. "I don't know. How am I supposed to know if she's ready or not?"

She pursed her lips and stared at his troubled eyes. "You should be able to tell, Cal. It's if she wants it or not and I'm not there to see the look in her eyes."

He nodded and asked, "Will you please come tonight?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to know if she's comfortable with me... and I'm to attached to read her myself."

Gillian smiled and said, "Cal, all you had to do was ask."

"Thanks," he whispered. He opened his arms and said, "We haven't hugged in a while, love. C'mere."

She smiled and stood up, falling into his open arms happily. "Taylor is a good person, Cal."

"I don't need you to tell me that." He smiled and stood up all the way. "I'll see you tonight, then?"

"I guess."

.:.

Cal knocked on the door and dug his hands into his pockets.

"C'mon in!" Taylor yelled, running back upstairs to help Vincent with his bath.

He pushed the door open and called out, "Rusty has arrived!"

Vincent giggled and, once Taylor finished dressing him, came running downstairs and wrapped his arms around Cal's leg.

"Oi!" he yelled. "What's up?"

"Hewwo, Rusty," Vincent whispered with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm good little man. Emily's gonna babysit you tonight. You know who that is?"

"A girl?"

"Yes sir. She's my daughter. Here she is now!" He grabbed Emily's elbow and pulled her into the house. "Say hello, Emily."

"Hey, Vincent. I'm Emily."

"Emiwy."

"That's right." She smiled and knelt down. "Can I play with you tonight?"

Taylor sighed ad jogged down the stairs. "Sorry... His bath took a little longer than usual."

"No problem, darling. You ready to go?" he asked, walking further into the house. "Shoes." He pointed to her barefeet and smiled.

"Oh, yeah." She smiled and opened up a closet.

Cal pointed to the TV and asked, "What's this?"

"EWTN. A Catholic channel..."

"Why?"

"Daily readings and stuff."

He smiled and took her hand. "Cool... Let's hit it. Gill's gonna meet us there."

.:.

"I had no idea..." Taylor whispered, watching as Michael walked away from the table.

"Thanks. You set me up with a priest," Gillian said with a big smile.

"He's not a priest yet," Cal said, trying to hold in his laugh.

Gillian rolled her eyes and said, "Well I guess I should be going home. Have fun tonight."

"But..." Cal whispered.

"We can talk tomorrow. I have the answer to your question from earlier. It's yes."

"What was his question?" Taylor asked, looking up from her plate.

Gillian looked at Cal for assistance. "I needed to know if she thought this resturaunt was worth bringing Emily to for her birthday."

Taylor smiled and said, "You could have asked me."

"I was going to. But I thought since she was coming anyway I might as well get her opinion as well. What do you think?" he asked Taylor.

"I agree with Gillian."

.:.

He was going to do it. He was going to kiss her. He was nervous as hell, but he was going to do it.

"Emily's not expecting us back for an hour... Wanna come to my place?" he asked hopefully.

She bit her lip and took a deep breath. "I guess."

"I had fun tonight," he whispered, starting the car.

"Me too. It was nice to really meet Gillian. She's a beautiful person."

He sighed inwardly and bit his lip. "Yes she is..." A tinge of regret flew through him before he looked down at Taylor with a smile. "You're quite short."

She laughed and said, "Yeah, I don't need reminding, thanks."

.:.

He walked straight into the kitchen and searched for his best bottle of wine.

She followed him in and found two wine glasses and set them out onthe counter. "Red wine?" she asked.

"What else?" He smiled and filled the two glasses. "I have a question, darling..."

"Go for it." She smiled and sipped her wine.

He set his glass down and leaned towards her across the counter. "Do you like me?"

"Do I _like _you? Of course I like you. I wouldn't have spent a month with you if I didn't like you."

He shook his head and got a little closer, not leaving much space between their lips. "No... Do you enjoy my presence?"

"That's the same thing, Cal..." she mumbled, starting to back away.

He took her head into his hands and leaned forward the extra inch until their lips were touching.

She rejected the kiss for a moment, but closed her eyes and embraced his affection by running her hands into his hair and kissing him back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wowwww, I am SO sorry that it took so long for an update! I apologize a million times!**

* * *

><p>He slipped around the counter without breaking the kiss and pushed her up against the wall, sliding his hands to her hips.<p>

As his tongue brushed over her lips and begged for entrance, she pushed against his chest until she had shoved him away. "No... No, I can't do this." She turned away and ran both of her hands into her hair.

He stepped back and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I... I'm sorry..."

She leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. "I'm so... so sorry. God, I'm such a screw-up..."

"No, what's wrong?" he asked, crouching down in front of her.

"I can't even make out with a man... I'm... I'm sorry, Cal." She looked up from her hands and bit her lip.

He grunted lowly as he turned and flopped himself down beside her. "The kitchen floor is cozy..."

She chuckled slightly and looked at him. "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

She took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to say. When he thought she was about to speak, her eyes became glossy and she seemed to float back to a memory.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Sorry," she whispered, smiling slightly.

"What do you want to tell me?"

"I haven't had... sex... in like... fifteen years..."

He frowned and said, "You... uhm... have a seven year old son."

"I hardly could consider that sex."

"Why?"

Chewing on the inside of her lip, she pulled her legs to her chest. "Uhm..."

"You're really confusing me."

"I was raped." Her face immediately flashed shame and she hid her face.

His eyes widened and he took a deep breath. "Well... that's unfortunate."

Smiling coldly, she nodded and tightened her jaw. "Vincent's father is a rapist..."

"I was wondering about... about his father... That's okay, darling. I don't care."

"Don't say that. You care. I was raped, Cal... I'm... dirty and... and disgusting."

He took her chin between his fingers and pulled her face to look at him. "Now _that _is just ridiculous and I don't wanna hear it again."

She pushed his hands away and stood up. "I... I should go now."

"Taylor, wait."

"Cal... I'm terrified of anything further than a kiss... I wouldn't want to do anything until marriage anyway. Two thing, I'm scared and I don't believe in sex before marriage." He opened his mouth, but she silenced him with a shake of her head. "What I'm saying is.. I'm not going to have sex with you. Are you okay with that or should we seperate now? Not until marriage at least... and I'm not sure if this will lead to that."

He'd made it to his feet by now and pulled her into a hug. "Listen, darling... If I was in this relationship for sex, I would have left by now... I... I love you." She hesitated and he smiled. "You don't have to say it back. I just want you to know that I'm here for you... and just because some bastard came in and - and took advantage of you, and gave you a beautiful child, doesn't mean that I'm going to leave. It's like really liking some type of food... Do you stop liking it because it has spinach in it? A little kid might, but darling... I'm far from a child." He winked and laid a kiss on her forhead. "I'm not going anywhere."

.:.

"I hate my job," she whispered, standing in the doorway to his office.

Cal smiled and stood up, greeting her with a hug. "You spent way too long fighting for this job to decide that you hate you."

"They hate me?"

"Other teachers or the students?"

"The students! They don't think I'm any fun!" She stuck out her lower lip and flopped down onto his couch. "I don't know what to do."

Making his way over to his computer her pursed his lips and said, "You're a teacher. Shouldn't you be like... _teaching _them to like you?"

"I doesn't work like that. What's this?" she asked, pointing to the computer.

"A song."

"I know it's a song. What song?"

"A good one. I'm a fan, at least... and that has to mean something?"

She smiled at the soft piano that started it, automatically knowing the song. "What's it called?"

He took both of her hands and whispered, "Let's dance, darling." He pulled her up and into his chest. "I think you know the song. I don't know the words... I listened to it morning because I saw some of the lyrics on your fridge a couple nights ago..."

She bit her lip and hung her hands around his neck. "You're a fan?"

"It's a good song..." He kissed her nose and slid her arms around her waist. "Feel free to sing along," he whispered.

She closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder, slowly swaying back and forth. The song was becomer stronger and the words rolled from her lips. "Surrounded by Your glory, what will my heart feel? Will I dance for You, Jesus? Or in awe of You be still?"

.:.

Hearing the music echo through the hallways, Gillian squinted and thought for the moment.

_That couldn't possibly be Cal. He wouldn't be listening to that. Maybe Taylor... Is it coming from his office? Maybe Taylor was just deciding to... I love this song._

Curiosity finally getting the best of her, she stood up and followed the music down the hallway. She stopped just outside of the doorway and peaked into his office, taking in the adorable sight of Cal slow-dancing with Taylor.

.:.

The song slowly came to an end and another one started, causing Taylor to laugh.

"I can teach you to be more fun," he said with a wink, pushing her away and twisting her under his arm. "Don't go breaking my heart!" he sang loudly, pulling a beautiful laugh from Taylor's distressed face.

"I couldn't if I tried," she sang back, pulling in closely and winking before pulling away again and twirling again.

"Honey if I get restless." His voice wasn't the best, but you couldn't be handsome, charming, _and _have a beautiful voice.

"Baby, you're not that kind."

He smiled and twirled her once more before pulling her closely and running his hands up her arms, lightly wrapping his hands around her neck and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

She grabbed his shirt and stood on the tips of her toes in order to deepen the kiss before pulling away and staring into his eyes. She smiled and dropped to her normal height. "That was fun."

"How long have you been standing there, Gill?" Cal asked, looking at her in the doorway.

She cleared her throat and looked at him. "Uhm, sorry... I was - I heard the music and... sorry, I'll go now."

He slid his arm around Taylor's waist and smiled. "You got a man friend yet?"

"I'm not doing another blind date."

"That's not what I'm suggesting."

"Then what are you suggesting?"

"I just want to know..."

"As a matter of fact... Yes, I do."

He rose an eyebrow and let go of Taylor, walking into Gillian's personal space. "Oh really?"

She pushed him away by placing her hands on his chest. "Really. His name is Andrew."

It was hard for Taylor to see the immediate jealousy in Cal's eyes and the way Gillian's sparkled when she looked at him. Jealousy taking control of her, she walked up and took his hand. "I need to go grade papers. I'll see you tonight?"

He looked down at her and smiled warmly. "Yes. Your place or mine?"

"I was thinking mine?"

"Perfect." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. "I love you..."

It'd been a month since he told her that she didn't need to return those words. Time passes fast. It'd been a month since she finally revealed her biggest secret to him and he hadn't run off. It'd been two months since they'd met. Things were moving well and she knew that she felt the same way.

"I love you too."

He was pleasantly surprised by the words and looked at Gillian. "Would you excuse me?" Turning his attention to Taylor he whispered, "I'll walk you to your car."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do you like Taylor? I feel like this chapter might be a little fast, but I really need to get Gill with another man because I have some exciting things planned. And in case you're wondering, I am a total Callian fan! With my one-shot and this story... it doesn't seem like I am, but trust me, I'm epic Callian. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**The two songs are : Don't Go Breaking My Heart by Elton John and Kiki? And the first one is I Can Only Imagine by MercyMe**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Not too long... but I think I did pretty well?**

* * *

><p>He walked into the office with a nervous drop of sweat rolling down his temple. Gillian was going to be in her office and she had explained how to get there. She wanted to meet him at the door, but he insisted that she keep to her work.<p>

"Who the bloody hell are you?" _Here we go, _thought Andrew as he stared at the short British man.

"Uhm..." He was at least a good seven inches taller than the man - Gill's co-worker. "I'm Andrew...?"

"Is that a question?"

"Who are you?"

"Cal Lightman."

"Right... Where's Gillian's office?" Andrew asked, looking around anxiously.

Cal took a step towards him and was surprisingly intimidating, although he was much shorter than Andrew. He backed up against the wall and stared at Cal. Cal's eyes flicked over different parts of Andrew's face, as if he was thinking of something to say that went with Andrew's expressions, and he finally settled on, "You're her new boyfriend?"

"What are you, her father?" asked Andrew, annoyance dripping from the words.

As tempted as Cal was to punch the punk, he knew that Gill would kill him, so he refrained. "How long have the two of you been together?"

"Two weeks...?" Andrew guessed.

"You should know."

"S-She would know."

"Yeah, well she knows everything, so that excuse is certainly not valid." Taking another step forward, Cal was well into Andrew's personal space.

"Back off, man," Andrew whispered, obviously uncomfortable.

Proud of himself, Cal took three steps back and turned around, walking towards Gillian's office. He hadn't actually told him to, but Andrew took the hint to follow Cal. He looked around the offices, glancing quickly into the lab and a couple other office before coming to a halt at what seemed to be Gillian's office. Cal poked his head in and smiled. "Good afternoon, darling."

"What do you need, Cal?" she asked, looking up from something on her desk. It was obvious that she was not in any mood to be taking care of whatever boring crap was on her desk, and she was happy to have a reason to stop. Her full attention was on the man at the door and he walked in, lightly closing the door behind him, but not before signaling Andrew to wait just a moment.

"I need your full attention. But I can see that I already have that." He smiled and walked deeper into the office, watching her face to be sure that he was welcome. He certainly was.

"Is there a problem?"

"Well..." Cal started, walking around her desk so that he could lean against it right in front of her. She was sitting down right in front of him, her long legs crossed at the knees and her hands folded neatly in her lap while her large eyes stared up at him. "Did I tell you about Taylor and I?"

She was happy for them. She was definitely happy for them, but she still did not enjoy talking about the two of them as a couple. It was nice to see them apart. While Taylor was getting the coffee for the two of them, or while Cal was staying late to get some extra work done... But when she saw them as a couple, a small part of her heart seemed to break. It wasn't nearly as bad when he was with Naomi, or Clara, or Poppy, or really any other women he was with, because it never lasted. They went on for maybe a week at the most. They certainly were never serious. But here Cal was and he had managed to hold onto a woman for more than two months. For a man like him, that was amazing. Who was she to take that away from him? She smiled a took a deep breath. "No, you didn't. I don't think..."

It was the opposite for him. He was amazed that he had held onto Taylor for such a long time, but then he thought of himself and Gillian. They'd lasted nine bloody years together! It was like a marriage. When he considered this and then looked at his current status, he kicked himself for thinking that he and Gillian were in anyway similar to a married couple. But it was true. Yes, it was great that he could be romantically involved with someone for more than a week, but he felt closer to Gillian. They'd fought and cared and they were closer than he'd ever been to Zoe. Gillian was his best friend and he had always hoped - up until about two and a hald months ago - that one day they could be lovers. It wasn't happening now. He was in love with Taylor. But he disagreed with Gillian's amazement of him being able to hold onto a woman. He'd held onto her for nine years and it hadn't been any picnic. Both of them could have walked out at any time.

He pursed his lips and sighed, realizing that he had nothing to tell her about Taylor apart from something that might make her angry or uncomfortable. "Never mind."

"Cal, you can tell me," she reminded him with a warm smile.

Chewing on his lower lip, he straightened up and ran a hand through his hair. "Uhm... Andrew's here. At the door. Thanks for being interested at least." He smiled lightly and then yanked the door open. "She's all your buddy."

Before she could call Cal back to talk, Andrew had already barged in with a huge smile that she automatically felt herself return. "Hey, baby!" he called happily pulling her into a hug.

She had to stand on the tips of her toes to even kiss him and he still had to bend down.

.:.

Taylor ran into the building, sending a quick wave to Anna who was boredly reading the newspaper. Loker smiled and waved, along with Ria and a couple other people. "Cal's not in," Gillian said to Taylor as she walked down the hallway.

Taylor stopped in her tracks and frowned. "Where is he?"

"He's working a case, I'm sorry. He should be back in..." Gillian peaked into her office to get a view of the clock. "... Half an hour. You're welcome to wait here."

Taylor smiled and thanked her, but on her way to Cal's office she stopped and turned around. "You're a therapist right?"

"Psychiatrist, but yes." Gillian nodded and turned her body towards Taylor, although she knew that Taylor would have no idea that Gillian was giving her her undivided attention.

"Can I talk to you then? About Cal... I mean you know him well, right?"

"I've known him for nine years. He's like a brother to me."

It didn't bug Taylor in the least bit that Gillian and Cal were so close, and that definitely made things easier for both Cal and Gillian. She was forcing him to back off and she wasn't being a big jerk to Gillian. She understood that she and Cal were practically best friends and they loved each other very much, but Cal had made it clear that it wasn't the same kind of love that he shared it Taylor. He loved her like a sister. Like a bestfriend. Not like a girlfriend. He had then confessed that at one point he had loved her and wished that they would be together someday, but also insisted that was over.

"Can we talk?"

"Of course." Gillian smiled and pushed the door to her office open. "C'mon in."

"Thanks." Taylor's smile was grateful as she found a seat in front of Gill's desk.

"What do you want to talk about?"

She winced and scrunched up her face, obviously thinking of a way to approach the awkward subject. "Is Cal mad that I'm not having sex with him?"

_Well, there's a way to approach it, _Gillian thought. "Uhm..."

"That was stupid." Taylor quickly stood up and walked to the door. "I'm sorry. That was totally stupid. I'll jut go wait for him now."

"No, no, no." Gillian stood up and held one hand up, while the other pointed back to the chair that was now vacant. "It was certainly not a stupid question. If you would like to know... then we can talk."

"Has he talked to you about it?" Taylor asked, walking into the office again.

"No. He would never talk to me about that."

"Why?" She was finally seated again, and Gillian also sat back down.

"It's personal stuff..."

"Does that mean that I shouldn't be talking about it? Is that what you're saying?"

Gillian laughed and shook her head. "That's not what I'm saying at all. Do you think that Cal would seriously just walked up to me and spill out his heart by saying, 'I'm really bugged that I'm not having sex with Taylor'?" After Taylor shook her head, she continued. "He's not mad. I know that because if he wanted to have sex with you and you refused... like if he was only in it for sex... he'd be long gone by now."

"That's what he told me."

"To be completely honest, this is not something you should be talking to me about. You need to talk to Cal about it. Maybe he'll surprise you and pour out that heart of his." Gillian smiled and stood up when she heard the door open.

He walked down the hallway, angry with himself for allowing Gillian and Andrew to get so serious. It'd been a month. A month! That means about three months for he and Taylor. But a month for Gillian and Andrew and things were going great between them. From what he could tell, they had already slept together. He hadn't slept with a women in almost four months!

"Gillian, I finished up the - Taylor? What are you doing here?" He walked further into the office and smiled kindly at Gillian, but when he moved to Taylor the smile was full of love and admiration. God, how she missed that smile.

"I just wanted to talk to Gillian... about... stuff." She smiled and stood up, taking his hands into her. "I really, really want you to do something with me."

He raised and eyebrow and squeezed both of her hands. "And what might that be?"

"I want you to go to church with me!" she exclaimed happily.

His jaw slowly opened wider and he shook his head. "I'm sorry... I - I'm not really a church guy."

"I just want you to come and see what it's like."

"I'd rather not."

"Can you at least think about it? Please? I really want you to come..." Jutting out her lower lip, she placed a hand on his chest and pushed towards him. "Pretty please?'

"Dammit, don't do that!" he said angrily, although a smile was creeping up over the fake anger.

"C'mon, Cal... It's only an hour."

"At what time?"

"11:00 on Sunday."

"PM?"

"AM."

"Bloody hell, darling. Fine. Fine, I'll go to church!"

She yelped with joy quickly before wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a hug. "Thank you!" Taking his face in her hands, she laid a quick kiss on his lips - not wanting to make it anymore awkward for Gillian - and then walked over to the door. "I'll be in your office. Thank you, Gillian!"

Gill smiled and nodded, "Any time."

Cal watched Taylor leave and turned around to looked at Gillian. "So... I was thinking."

"Uh oh."

"We should go on a double date."

"You think? Andrew's a good guy if you get to know him."

He shook his head. "I really have no desire to get to know him, but I guess it'd be cool to see if he has anything interesting about himself. Let's do it. Next Wednesday night?"

"I guess." She smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So it's been 3 1/2 since Cal and Taylor got together and 1 1/2 since Gillian and Andrew did. Uhmmm... In the next to chapters I got some epic stuff coming up! I think I have about four or five chapters left. I have a lot planned, but I think it will go by fast. Well, please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for the favorites and alerts and thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>It was serious, apparently. Or at least, that is what he had told her over the phone.<p>

She sat in her office, her legs crossed and her back hunched as she studied a book of Cal's, not really sure what she was looking for. When the knock at the door came, she jumped slightly and looked at her business partner, trying to slowly move the book from her desk. "Hello, Cal. How can I help you?"

"Whatcha got there?"

"Do you need something? Because if not, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Andrew's coming in and he said we have to talk." She smiled and stood up.

"'Bout what?"

"What do you need?" she repeated.

"Well..." He smiled and walked around the desk to her. "I wanted to know how you and Andrew were doing."

"We're doing great..." There was a small twinkle in her eyes and he cursed in his mind.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and I am very excited for dinner on Wednesday."

He pursed his lips and leaned against the desk, staring up at her. "That's good. I'm happy for you."

Raising an eyebrow, she laughed and said, "Nice try, but you're mask is a little weak today. Why is that?" She leaned towards him with a small smile on her lips.

He could feel her breath on his face as he smiled and asked, "Where's Andrew again?"

"On his way," she whispered. "You're changing the subject."

"Gillian."

They both snapped their heads towards Andrew and Cal quickly placed his hands on her hips and pushed her away. She coughed and ran a hand through the side of her hair. "Hey, Andrew."

"Get out, Cal."

Cal looked up and straightened up. "Excuse me?"

"Get out. I have to talk to Gillian."

Cal looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He looked pissed. He wanted to talk to Gillian about something that he was definitely not happy about. "Uhm... Right. I'll talk to you later, Gill?"

"I guess. Go Cal."

He left and Andrew watched until the door clicked shut. "This... _This _is what I wanted to talk to you about!" he hissed, gesturing towards the spot where Cal had just recently been.

"What?" she asked.

"You're too close to him."

"Too close? Andrew, we're best friends!"

"Gillian, you two were breathing on eachother. You should never be that close when you're not in a relationship with him!"

"How long has this been a problem to you, Andrew?" She stepped towards him and held her hands up. "There is nothing going on between Cal and I. You should know that. Why haven't you brought this up before?"

"I thought it was nothing, Gill. But you look at him like you look at me. I don't like seeing you looking at another man, I don't like having you stay here til midnight, 2AM with him when you should be at my house... in my bed. I don't like it. You two are two close."

"He is like a _brother_ to me," she hissed, becoming angry with him. "How dare you suggest that I am doing anything more with Cal than be a business partner? I don't judge you. You work with women all day long!"

"Gillian, you know that I don't do anything with them..."

"And you _know _that I don't do anything with Cal!" she yelled.

"Gillian, calm down."

"Calm down? You just got mad at me for being too close to my _best friend!_ I can't believe you!" He made a move to grab her arm, but she slapped his hand away and held up her arms. "Get the hell away from me."

"Should you be my best friend? Not his?"

"I've known you for all of two months, Andrew. You are my boyfriend... and I think I might love you, but if you cannot accept that I am close to Cal - in a non-romantic way - then... this just isn't working out."

"I don't want to break up, Gillian. I just want you to not be so close to him... don't get all flirty like you do."

"I do not get flirty with him."

"Well he-"

"Go talk to him, Andrew. I do not know what he does. If he flirts with me... I don't notice it," she lied. "Please just... go."

Andrew nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Listen, Gill... I love you. I care about you. I don't want Cal coming between us."

"You do realize that Cal is in a very serious relationship, right? He wouldn't want to come between us anyway. He loves Taylor. She loves him." Gillian turned away from Andrew again and with a sigh, she pulled open a drawer. She could feel Andrew looking over her shoulder, wondering what she was doing. She turned around, a bottle of wine in her hands. "I understand what you're saying. I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable. Wine?"

He smiled and whispered, "Thank you. I understand that you are close and I have no place to tell you that you can't be around him, but I just don't like the close touching and the secret smiles and the... you know."

Nodding, she poured two glasses.

She wasn't exactly sure why she told him that she understood what he was saying. She didn't. She and Cal did those things, because it felt right. They were closer, closer than a brother and a sister. If somebody asked if they were dating, it wouldn't come as a surprise. They loved eachother. She loved him. He was her _best friend_. It seemed like that was all that needed to be said. That should be enough. She didn't understand why Andrew was so uncomfortable with her and Cal. They were _best friends, _dammit.

She sighed and lifted up her glass, bringing it to her lips.

.:.

She decided that it would be best to ignore what Andrew ordered her to do. She and Cal were not going to stop being friends just because Andrew told them to. But now that she thought about it, Andrew had a legit worry. He didn't want Gilliant too close to another man. It made sense. She cared about Andrew. In all honesty, she thought she might love him. He was super sexy, hilarious, totally sweet, and he was never a bastard - like Cal.

She wanted to be around him. She wanted to be with Andrew. And that meant that she had to stay away from Cal. She knew what Andrew was asking for, and it was easy to do. Don't let Cal get so close. It's in his nature to be close and intimate. It makes things easier to read people. He gets close. That's what he does.

She pushed the wrinkles out of her dress and pushed the office door open. Without a knock or an 'excuse me', she said, "I need to talk to you, Cal."

Looking over the brim of his glasses, he nodded. "What's up?"

"Take the glasses off please," she whispered.

"Uh..." He did what she asked, but questioned, "Why?"

"Because I can't take you seriously with them... Does Taylor ever get uncomfortable or angry about how close we are?" Taking a couple more steps in, she stopped and took a seat. "Has she ever talked to you about it?"

"No. She hasn't noticed anything. Why do you ask? Andrew?"

"He thinks that we are too close."

"That's ridiculous," Cal said with a smile. "You can't be serious. That's what he needed to talk to you about?" He laughed, a sound that reached from somewhere far within him, causing him to stand up and hold his stomache. "What an idiot. He thinks that we're too close? Does he also think that we're shagging in the copy room?"

"Cal, we need to step away from eachother. It's a natural thing for you to be close and I understand that... but I can't do that anymore. I'm sorry, but I love Andrew."

"Wait, you're going to let him change you? Take control of you? Order you around? Gillian."

"Please, Cal. Just listen and... and don't get too close alright?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh dang. So what do you think?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorta short. **

* * *

><p>"Gillian, you can't-" She slammed the door shut and ran both of her hands through her hair.<p>

"Go away, Cal!"

"He's a bloody idiot!" he yelled. "If he's forcing you to not be around me, then why would you love him?"

"That's not what it is, Cal..." she whispered desperately.

"Let me talk to you, Gill."

"Go away, Cal..."

"Gillian Foster," he said seriously. He wasn't going to have this.

She yanked the door open and stared at him. "It's not that he doesn't want me around it, it's just that you get to close to me, and he has a damn good point! You are always getting close and in my personal space and we are both dating... Don't mess it up for either of us! Please, just take a couple steps back, alright?"

"No. Not alright. Gillian, I'm not getting close to you like that, and you know it." He walked into her office before she could slam the door shut again and forced her into her desk.

"I understand what he is saying... and I agree with him. Before you say anything... listen. I love him. He is a nice man and the only reason he is doing this is because he doesn't want to lose me." Letting herself fall against her desk, she sighed heavily. "He loves me. Please don't mess with this."

"But Gillian-"

"Seriously. Go. You are a great man and I do not want Taylor feeling the same way. This is good for us. Please go..."

He bit his lip and looked at the ground. "Alright. Bye, Gill. I'll see you... when we have a case... I guess." Refusing to make eye contact with her, he tightened his jaw and walked out.

.:.

"What's gettin' ya down?" Taylor asked, walking into Cal's office and flopping down in front of his desk.

"You too?" he asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"Come over here..." he whispered, holding his hand up and waving her over.

She smiled and stood up, making her way aroud his desk. "What's up?" Once she sat on the arm of his chair, he pulled her onto his lap and laid a kiss just below her ear. "Andrew's a bastard."

"As in... Gillian's boyfriend?" She giggled slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why?"

"He told her that she and I are too close... and now I'm not even allowed around her unless it's for a case." Closing his eyes, he sighed and took her hand in his.

"That's really weird... I don't think you're that close." She kissed his nose and whispered, "Are you two that close? Should I be worried?"

"Nah, I'm yours." He winked and rocked back on the chair quickly, causing her to yelp and then laugh.

"Stop!" she screeched, grabbing his chest and laughing again.

"Alright, alright..." He smiled and pushed her from his lap. "Well! I have work to do and we... are going on a picnic in about an hour."

"I can't. I'm allergic to bees... and they are getting crazy... starting yesterday." She shrugged.

"Really? Why didn't you ever tell me that?"

"Uh... It never came up?" she guessed. "There haven't been any bees... so I haven't really worried about it."

"What happens if you get stung?"

"I can't breath... My throat gets all swollen and stuff. It's really bad. Could kill me."

"That's... horrible." He frowned and stood up. "We will go back to my place and have lunch then. Sound like a plan? Wednesday is getting closer."

"Guess what!" she said happily.

"Hmm?"

"Tomorrow is Sunday. Will you go to church with me?" she asked.

"Oh yeah... I said i would do that didn't I?"

"Yes sir. Yes you did."

Sighing, he nodded and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Then yes ma'am. I will."

"Thank you. And lunch at your house sounds great."

"Awesome. I'll meet you there?"

"Yup. Get your work done. Stay away from Gill, I guess... and... I love you." She smiled and skipped to the door. "I really do."

"I love you too, darling." He smiled and watched her walk away.

.:.

"The priest won't tell me anything, Gill and I don't know what to do."

"Figure it out, Cal. You always do."

Tightening his jaw, he said, "Just because Andrew told you his stupid shit... doesn't mean that you can't help me with a bloody case! Gillian, you're pissing me off."

"Cal, stop right now."

He stepped closer to her and took a deep breath. "Don't let him control you."

"He's not controlling me!"

"Gillian!"

"What... Andrew?" she asked, turning around.

"Can we talk?" he asked, raising and eyebrow and then glaring at Cal.

Cal smiled widely and quickly jutted out his chin defiantly. "I think maybe we should talk," he said.

"Cal stop. What's up?" Gillian asked.

"Alone." He nodded his head towards the door of the lab.

.:.

"What the hell?"

"Andrew, chill out." She smiled and shook her head. "You're being ridiculous."

"Whenever I am here, you two are barely an inch away from eachother!"

"Andrew..." She laighed and shook her head.

He grabbed her upper arm and pushed her against the wall, causing a surpringly, unfamiliar pain on her arm. "You're acting like it's nothing. It's not!"

"Ow! Andrew, stop!" she hissed, pushing him away.

He stood closer, digging his fingers into her flesh and said angrily, "If you two keep getting so close... There will be a problem."

"Please stop," she whimpered, her lower lip trembling.

He let go, letting her fall against the wall, and turned around. "I'm leaving. Don't forget about Wednesday."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, staring up at him.

He smashed his lips against hers before pulling away and saying, "Because I love you."

Of course, being the woman desperate for someone to love her and someone to be close to, she believed him. She watched him leave and immediately went back to her office so Cal wouldn't be able to see the distress and terror on her face. Falling onto her chair, she thought about ways to fix things. She prayed that a bruise wouldn't form on her arm. She prayed even harder that Cal wouldn't see it. To be completely honest, she wanted to tell Cal what was going on. She wanted to be able to cuddle up with Cal on his couch and cry and tell him that she was sorry for even suggesting that they were too close. She didn't know what to do anymore.

.:.

"I don't even know the moves for church..."

"The moves? You mean the responses and the sign of the cross and stuff?"

"Yes. Exactly. I'm going to look like a dumbass." He frowned and took a deep breath. "I don't do all this... Jesus stuff."

"Well, it's never too late to start."

"Unless I'm dead," he mumbled.

She laughed and said, "Unless you're dead. And you're not. So... we finished lunch... you have half an hour until you need to leave for work... Should we kiss now?"

"Yes, we definitely should." He smiled and leaned towards her on the couch, pushing their lips together.

She loved kissing him. He was gentle and his lips were soft and his hands floated lightly over her body, but he didn't push too far. He was't mad at her for not having sex and he still loved her. She was happier than ever with him. He wasn't push, he wasn't mean ever, and he was even willing to go to church with her, and that was one of the most surprising things ever. There was one dilemma, though. She wasn't sure if she was right or not. She wasn't sure if it was anything to worry about. And she definitely didn't feel like Andrew, but with the way Cal acts - not consciously - she feels that he's in love with Gillian. It's just the way he acts around her. Differently. She needs to figure things out. Because she is definitely in love with him, but what if he's in love with someone else? How horrible would that be?

"I love you," she gasped, wrapping her hands around his neck and pushed towards him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think! Please. And thanks for the favorites and alerts and stuff!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Let me know what you think! Please. And thanks for the favorites and alerts and stuff!**

* * *

><p>The bruises were dark and scary. She didn't know what to do anymore. She was terrified of another failed relationship, and she was terrified of Cal finding out and scolding her for not telling him.<p>

Andrew was coming to the office. She knew if she just stayed away from Cal, there wouldn't be a problem.

"Gill. We need to talk."

"I thought you were going to church with Taylor," she whispered quickly.

"Twenty minutes."

"You're wearing that?" She gestured to his jeans and a black t-shirt.

"This isn't okay?" He sounded worried. He obviously didn't want to let Taylor down.

"A polo shirt would be better. Khaki pants maybe. Even a belt."

He frowned and ran a hand through his hair. "Dammit."

"If you need to change, she can tell you."

He nodded and turned around. "Wednesday. It's coming. Are you excited? I am."

"Of course I am. It's tomorrow night." There was a flash of nervousness, but Cal read straight through it. He didn't even consider that she might be nervous about Cal possibly finding her bruises. "Why are you going to church today?"

He spun on his heels after realizing that this conversation wasn't over. "Daily mass. It was too late for mass on Sunday."

She was grateful that he had forgotten whatever he wanted to talk about. "Oh, I see. Well, you should probably go get things figured out." A small smile and then she looked down to avoid eye contact.

"What's on your mind, darling?"

"Nothing..." she whispered. "I'm happy for you."

"Your scared of my presence," he read.

"That's not-"

"Don't defend him. I'm gonna go now."

She bit the insides of her cheeks and nodded. "Bye."

.:.

The frown that creased his brow never ceased to amuse her. He looked so frustrated, so confused. "What now?" Taylor asked, smiling widely.

Cal leaned against his desk, his arms crossed over his chest in a distancing gesture. Distancing from who, though? Taylor didn't know that kind of stuff. It was either, God or herself. That's what she assumed. Maybe it was someone else. "Cal," she said, catching his attention.

"Hm?"

"You look confused."

She didn't think his frown could look more distressed, but there it was. He was trying to think of why he looked confused. "Is it Wednesday, yet?"

"It's Tuesday afternoon," she whispered, "Why?"

"Did I do good at mass?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

"You did. Father Wesley thought it was really great that you figured things out. Speaking of priests... what ever happened to that priest that you had a case about?"

"We couldn't get it out of him. FBI gave him the option to tell or go to jail. He went to jail."

Nodding, she sighed heavily. "That's too bad..."

"Yeah, I guess. Have you seen Gillian around?"

"Uhm... I feel like you would know better than me."

Smiling, finally, he nodded and pushed forward from the desk. "C'mon 'ere, darling."

She returned the smile and took two steps, closing the space between them. As one hand found her hips, the other went to the back of her neck, pushing her back, intensifying the kiss. A small moan escaped from somewhere in the back of her throat, and he became excited, pushing her against the wall. "I love you," he gasped against her neck.

Her arms were draped over his shoulders, around his neck as she lightly kissed the sensitive skin just behind his ear, sending chills down his back. "I love you too," she whispered, taking a deep breath.

.:.

Andrew wandered down the hallway of The Lightman Group, searching for Gillian. "Hey." His voice wasn't friendly in any way. He wasn't even trying. "Where's Gillian?"

Heidi stared at him for a moment and said, "You could ask a little nicer."

"Where the hell is she?"

"A please would be nice," she said with attitude.

"Please tell me where she is."

"Oh, so much better." Heidi smiled. She didn't study the science, but she knew that Andrew was an ass to Gillian. She knew that he wasn't being nice and she knew that Gillian was too terrified to end the relationship. "The lab."

"I could have just gone there."

"Why didn't you?"

He made a small grunt of anger as he wandered further down the hallway.

.:.

She looked to the door, and Cal easily saw the quick flash of terror before it was covered up by a fake smile. "Hey... Andrew." She stood up and gave him an awkward hug.

After a glare towards Cal, Andrew grabbed Gillian by her bicep and pulled her out of the lab.

"What?" she whispered to him.

"What are you doing in there?"

"Working on a case. What am I ever doing in there?"

"Cal," he supplied.

"Seriously? We're still on that. Let go of me, it hurts." He loosened his grip on her arm.

"Are there bruises?" His voice was a very hushed, worried tone.

Dropping her head, she nodded. "Yes. There are."

"I'm so sorry, Gillian."

He wasn't. She knew it, but she nodded and sighed. "It's okay."

Accepting her fake forgiveness, he laid a kiss on her forehead and whispered, "Come to my house tonight, alright?"

"I really don't want to..."

"Please. I want to make the past week up to you..." His eyes begged for her presence.

"Alright. Fine." She tried to smile and then turned away, walking back into the lab.

As she sat down, Taylor walked back into the lab and took a seat beside Cal, staring up at the large screens. "Hey, Gill..." she sang lightly.

"Hi, Taylor. How are you?"

Normally, Cal would have ignored their mundane conversation, but something in Gillian's voice caught his attention. "What's wrong, Gill?"

"Nothing's wrong." She laughed nervously and crossed her legs.

"That's a lie."

"Let it be."

"But you're-"

"Shut up, Cal," she hissed, standing up and quickly leaving.

Taylor's eyes widened and she laid her hand on Cal's shoulder, rolling her fingers on his chest. "That was... weird. I thought she was always happy."

"She is... What do you say we go home? Emily's there and I'm sure she'd enjoy your company tonight."

"Sure. Let's do it." She kissed him quickly and stood up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO... Next chapter, Gillian has her night with Andrew and Cal has his night with Taylor... I'm just letting you know that in the next three to five chapters, this story will be changing drastically... possibly to the better. Please leave reviews so I know what you're thinking. Thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Taylor," Emily said with a smile.<p>

Taylor waved and asked, "How are you, Em? You alright with me being here tonight?"

"Actually... I'm leaving in about thirty minutes."

"Where? You didn't tell me you were leaving..." Cal mumbled.

"Abby invited me over and I haven't been to her house in forever! I can stay if you want me too, though..."

"Nah, it's alright. How you getting over there?"

"She's picking me up."

"Alright. Have fun."

They hugged and Emily ran back upstairs to pack.

Turning towards Taylor, Cal smiled and asked, "So what's new?"

Cal was secretly relieved that Emily was leaving. Ever since he picked her up, she looked scared and distressed and he knew it'd be easier to get it out of her if Emily was gone.

"Let's wait for Emily to leave..." she whispered, knowing that he was anxious to know what was up.

"Right. So, what do you want for dinner?"

.:.

The lights were dim at his house when she pulled up, terrified of what he might do, but also praying that he would be that adorable man that she'd fell for.

When she pushed the door open, a quick rush of a beautiful aroma found her nose. There were candles lit, pushing out a soft vanilla sent that made her smile warmly. "Andrew?" she asked, lightly pushing the door shut behind her.

He walked out of the kitchen and smiled at her, pulling a dark blue apron over his head that immediately made her think of Cal and his silly apron. "Hey." He sounded genuinely happy to see her, she noted.

"Hi," she whispered, taking a deep breath. "It smells amazing in here."

"You love vanilla," he reminded her with a smile.

"Right. So what's on the menu?"

"Chicken alfredo. I hope that's okay?"

She shook her head and said, "That's not okay. I hate chicken alfredo."

"Oh, uhm. I'm... I'm sorry. I can save that for another-"

"I'm kidding, Andrew. Sounds great."

He laughed nervously, but sounded relieved. "Awesome. The noodles are cooking... I was thinking we could just talk for a while?"

"I would love that," she whispered, ecstatic that they could talk about everything.

.:.

Emily waved goodbye and slammed the passenger door shut.

"She's gone," Cal said immediately. "What's on your mind?"

"Vincent's sick," she whispered.

"Kids get sick." He shrugged.

"It's not like that. With Down Syndrome... it can easily become something very serious. It could kill him."

"Oh my gosh..." he said, staring at her with wide eyes. "Where is he right now?"

"Uhm... He's in the hospital." She was staring at the feet, as if she had something to be ashamed about.

"Why?"

"Why what?" She could have sworn that he sounded angry.

"Why didn't you tell me? When did this happen?"

"Right after I left today. He was looking really clammy... He's at one hundred and two." Her lower lip quivered and he took a step towards her, pulling her into a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry, darling."

.:.

She laughed uncontrollably and set her fork down before she dropped it and injured herself or Andrew. "Oh my gosh... where was this hilarious Andrew when we first met?" she asked.

Shrugging, he stuffed more food into his mouth and said, "Listen, Gill... I-"

"Stop. Finish chewing first," she said with a smile.

He nodded and took a moment to swallow. "I'm really sorry... about the violence... and... just everything. I've been horrible and I can see the bruise right now and I feel like fuckin' shit and I just want you to know that... I love you."

"You... You what?"

"I love you, Gillian."

She stared at him and felt herself trying to find oxygen. Did she love him? He was so nice once she pushed through the mean shell. It was only mean because he was scared of losing her. He was a nice person. "I love you, too," she blurted out. She did. She was over Cal. He'd been with Taylor... like three months now. There was no chance between them. "I do. I love you," she reassured herself.

He smiled happily and took her hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it. "Let's watch a movie."

"Yeah." She smiled and stood up, taking his hand as they found the living room.

.:.

"What kind of sick?"

"Pneumonia. It's not looking good."

"Why are you here, then?" he asked.

"I didn't want to cancel on you..." she whispered.

He laughed and took both of her hands. "This is a very good reason. Let's go see him. He must be terrified there all alone."

She smiled and took his head in her hands, pulling him towards her until they were kissing.

He was about to pull away so they could leave, but felt the passion in her movements as she ran her hands down his chest and hung her hands from the belt loops on his jeans. Taking the small of her back in his hand, he pushed her back against the wall and opened his mouth, allowing her entrance. Once her tongue slipped in, he moaned subconsciously and felt the smile on her lips.

He wanted so much from her right now. He wanted to carry her upstairs and make sweet love to her. He wanted so much, but was allowed so little. And she wasn't helping with her tempting body and unfair touches. Geez, her hands were so close to his crotch right now.

He started to back away, but she took advantage of her hands placement and pulled him back towards her. Her hands slid around his waist to his back and she pulled him closer, moving her lips over his jaw line, lightly kissing down his neck.

He shivered at the touch of her hands running into his hair and felt his pants getting tight.

She immediately felt the erection and backed away. "Cal?"

"Sorry, love. You brought it upon yourself." He didn't look embarrassed at all.

She looked uncomfortable for a moment and then smiled mischievously. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Let's go?"

"Yes, please."

.:.

There was a movie playing, sure, but it was barely heard downstairs. She was interested in what they were going to watch, but neither of them ended up paying attention. For the first time, Gillian felt happy to be having sex with someone else apart from Alec.

She would have enjoyed it with Cal, whether or not he was good. She would never have second thoughts about Cal. And why the hell does she keep going back to him? Eyes on Andrew. On his muscular arms and toned abs. On his dilated pupils. On the love he was showing her.

She moaned loudly and grabbed his shoulders, trying to steady herself. "Andrew..." she said, closing her eyes and arching her back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter is where it gets epic. I can't wait!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: :D**

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

Andrew stood in front of her, zipping up his jeans.

"Uhm, can we talk later, Cal? I'm sorta busy." She gave Andrew an apologetic look and he shrugged it off, walking into the kitchen. "That's completely personal," she said to Cal, standing up and walking into the kitchen. Bringing the phone to her shoulder, she said, "Where's my shirt?"

Andrew tossed it to her and leaned against the counter, cracking open a beer.

"Do you actually need something, Cal? I'm busy. I didn't ask that..." she whispered, pissed at herself for asking where her shirt was out loud. "I'm hanging up now," she advised Cal. "Tell me what you need or I will hang up." She put the phone on speaker and set it on the counter while she pulled her shirt over her head. "You're on speaker," she told him.

"Right. Well... who's there?"

"Talk, Cal."

"Why would you need to put me on speaker?" he asked.

"What the hell do you need?" Andrew asked impatiently.

"You were asking Andrew where your shirt was?"

"Cal," she hissed angrily.

"Right. Sorry, love. Uhm... Taylor and I are heading to the hospital... I won't be coming in til at least noon tomorrow. I just wanted to let you know."

"Why are you going to the hospital?" she asked, suddenly filled with worry.

"Vincent's sick... but with Down Syndrome and all... things could get really serious. So we're going to go stay at the hospital for a while. Alright?"

She nodded, but realizing he couldn't see her, added, "Alright. Thanks for letting me know."

"Sure. Night."

"Goodnight, Cal."

Andrew hung the phone up and set it back down, sipping his beer.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Bout what?"

"Cal..."

"Naw, it's alright. He's the one being pushy... not you."

She smiled, relieved that he finally understood that. "Sorry about the interruption."

"I think we were done anyway." Andrew smiled and laid a kiss on her forehead.

She pulled him into a hug and took a deep breath. "I love you, Andrew."

"And I love you."

.:.

Vincent was sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed, wires connected to him in so many places. "Is he going to be okay?"

The man - Dr. Abdo - stared at her and took a deep breath. "No promises. I'm sorry, but pneumonia is a really problem with children with Down Syndrome. I want to say he'll be just fine, but wishful thinking is never a good thing."

Cal stared down at the little boy, his hands shoved into his pockets. "He'll be alright, darling," Cal said, smiling at her.

"Thanks Cal... but you're opinion doesn't help me."

"And why is that?"

"You aren't a medical doctor."

"I am too."

She rolled her eyes and looked back to Dr. Abdo. "What are you going to do?"

"We'll keep an eye on him... do what he can."

She nodded and took a seat beside the bed, laying her hand on Vincent's forehead. "He's burning up."

"He's very sick," Dr. Abdo offered.

"Cal..." she whispered.

He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Thanks for coming here with me, but you don't need to stay."

"I already told Gillian I was coming in late tomorrow."

"Then take that as a chance to sleep in. We don't both need to be completely exhausted on our date."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I can stay."

"Really... You should go. He's going to be scared of his surrounding when he wakes up and I'm not sure if you will help or not."

"Right. Goodnight, darling. I love you."

"Love you too." She smiled and sighed as he walked out.

.:.

"Morning, love," Cal said, walking into the office and immediately running into Gillian.

"I thought you were coming in late..." she whispered.

"I was, but Taylor sent me home last night."

"Oh. Is Vincent alright?"

"We're praying that he is..."

That was new. That was very new. 'Praying' rather than 'hoping'. She was changing Cal. Possibly for the better. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"That what I thought... But apparently this is a really dangerous thing."

"Really? That's too bad. I give them my best."

Cal smiled and took a step towards her. "Thanks. I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

It was strange, but she didn't feel the need to be so close to him anymore. It was much easier to push him away when it was becoming too much.

"What happened last night?" he questioned, stepping closer.

She swallowed and looked down. "What do you mean... happened?"

"Between you and Andrew?"

"Why does it matter?"

"What happened?"

She had an excited look about herself and eventually blurted out, "We slept together."

He backed away in surprise that she would release that type of information. "Really?"

"Yes. And it was great. I have work to do."

.:.

She'd eased up on the whole 'you can't come near me' thing and Cal was taking advantage of it every chance he got. He loved Taylor, but for some reason he felt the need to be close to Gillian, like she was his best friend. He chuckled to himself. Of course she was his best friend.

"Hey, love." He walked into the lab and studied her quickly. She wasn't scared of being near him at all.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Are you and Andrew serious?" he stepped very closely now. They hadn't been this close for a while. Her breathing hitched and she looked away.

"Yes. We are," she whispered, becoming uncomfortable.

"Do you love him?"

"This is none of your business, Cal," she said, trying to push on his shoulders.

"Taylor and I have been together for a while..." he said.

"What's your point?"

"Do you love him?"

"Cal, you're being very confusing."

"I'm sorry, love. Do you?"

"Yes, I do," she finally blurted out. It was just like last night. She couldn't say it calmly. She had to say if fast, or she would wimp out half way through it. "I love him," she said slowly, but painfully. She didn't love him.

She wanted to love him. She wanted desperately to love him. She was so close to him and he had been so gentle last night, and she wanted to. She just needed more time. She would love him eventually. She was sure of it.

"You seem a little hesitant," Cal pointed out.

She could feel his warm breath on her neck. "I love him," she said again.

"Gillian."

They both snapped away from eachother and Cal ran a hand through his hair, staring at Andrew with a sheepish grin.

"Can we talk?" He didn't look mad, but Gillian knew better. She could see past his kind facade.

"Yeah, sure." She tightened her fists - Cal easily saw - and walked towards her office.

Andrew followed close behind, and shut the door behind them. "What was that?"

"It's Cal. You know that, Andrew."

Trying to keep himself calm, Andrew nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "You get too close to him."

"He gets close to me!" she insisted.

"Stop... stop trying to change this around."

"Are you believing me or Cal? Cal's not even in here! He's not even defending himself and you've already sided with him!" She was so pissed at Cal. He was ruining everything for her. If he would just leave her alone, then Andrew wouldn't be getting mad.

It happened so quickly, she didn't know what to think. Andrew only needed to take one step to close the space between them, and he only needed one hand to grab her bicep and dig his fingers into her flesh. She same place as she bruises before. She wanted to cry. "Please, stop..." she begged, her lower lip trembling.

.:.

He heard the whimpering coming from her office and, out of instinct, pressed his ear against the door and listened to the conversation. Gillian was asking him to stop?

"Please, let go..." she whispered. The pain in her voice was too easy to hear. Cal wanted to barge in, but she was already pissed at him.

He knocked on the door and pushed it open, giving Andrew plenty of time to cover up what he was doing.

Cal stared at Gillian. She was holding her arm where Andrew's fingers had just recently been. "What?" she asked softly. It was obvious that she was relieved to have him there.

"What time is dinner tonight?"

"Seven. We already went over that."

He lingered for a moment and finally nodded. "Alright."

.:.

Taylor and Cal were totally lost in each other since the four of them had arrived. He kept whispering in her ear, causing her to giggle. And then he'd lean back in his chair, drape his arm over her shoulders and draw little designs on her arm with his finger.

"Watcha getting?" Cal asked everyone.

"Salad," Gillian answered.

Andrew decided to go without a reply.

"What about you, love?"

Taylor pursed her lips and asked, "I dunno. What are you getting?"

"You pick for me and I'll pick for you?"

She smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Ten minutes later, Cal was staring at a salad with absolutely no meat and Taylor was looking at ribs with too much sauce.

"Really?" they asked simultaneously. Laughing, they switched plates and before touching his food, Cal leaned forward, placing his undivided attention on Gillian for once. "It's a little warm out for that dress," he whispered. The dress came down to her elbows. She would usually be wearing on that cut off at the shoulders.

"I'm cold."

"It's 90 degrees out. You never were sleeved dresses when it's this hot."

"Why do you care?" She was becoming angry with him again.

He eventually let it go and they were able to eat in peace for about twenty minutes. But when she raised her arm to get a waiter, she accidentally revealed one of the bruises. Before she could cover it up, Cal reached over the table and grabbed her arm. "How'd you get that bruise?"

She looked at the small circular bruise that Andrew's thumb had created and whispered, "I fell."

He pushed the sleeve up further and found four more bruises on the other side. "On a hand?" he asked. There was also a larger, more define bruise that the heel of his hand had made.

"Cal, stop..." she begged, wanting to run away and cry.

Andrew wasn't there right now. He'd left to use the restroom and she was begging him to stop before Andrew returned.

"Who gave you that bruise?" Cal asked.

Taylor watched quietly, happy that Cal had found the bruise. Happy that he could get her out of this dangerous relationship.

"Cal, it's noth-"

"Who the bloody hell gave you the bruise?" he asked more forcefully. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, holding back tears and shook her head. "Gill... you gotta tell me. I'm not going to get angry."

"Andrew," she whispered, pulling the sleeve of her dress down, hiding the shameful mark.

Andrew walked back towards the table, sanding his hands together with a pleased smile. He studied the awkward feeling of the table and immediately knew he was in trouble.

Cal stood up and swung his fist forward, knocking Andrew to the ground with a bloody nose.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter's gonna be a good one. Thanks for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I was on a role with two chapters today! Why not make it three?**

* * *

><p>Cal was escorted out of the restaurant and everyone followed close behind. "Stay away from her," Cal hissed.<p>

Andrew wiped his bloody nose and spit back, "This is none of your business!"

"Don't touch her again." He tried to stay as calm as possible.

"That's her choice."

"She's not going to ask you to hurt her!" He wanted to punch this bastard again.

"Cal," Gillian whispered, wanting to leave.

"What do you want, Gill? Me or Cal?" Andrew asked.

"It's not like that..." She didn't want Cal. She just didn't want him, either.

"Who do you want?"

"No one! I want neither of you... And if I had to choose, I'd want Cal! Go away!" she finally yelled.

Raising and eyebrow, Cal asked, "Really?"

She shot him a dirty look and was completely caught off guard when Andrew grabbed her and threw her against the wall. She let out a small yelp.

"What the bloody hell?" Cal grabbed Andrew's arms and pulled him back, then punched him again. "You stay away from her!"

.:.

They took Gillian back to Cal's house in order to get her cleaned up.

"Are you alright?" Cal asked once they made it into the kitchen.

"This is your fault!" she cried.

Taylor immediately looked up from her phone when Gillian yelled. "What?" she asked lightly. She would be concerned about Gillian, but she wanted to know if there were any missed calls from the hospital.

"My fault?" Cal asked.

"Your a big jerk and you wouldn't stay away from me! Even when I told you to! I _told _you to stay away! I _told _you that you were getting too close! You bastard!"

"Gillian..." he whispered, holding his hands out.

"Don't touch me." Tears streamed down her cheeks and she ran her hands half way into her hair. "You... you're such an asshole."

"Gillian, I didn't want to hurt you."

"I loved him!" she screamed.

"Gill..."

"I _loved _him! You ruined everything!"

He realized what was going on and nodded. "You didn't love him." She needed to get angrier. She needed this.

"Yes I did." She looked totally sickened that he would suggest that she didn't. "I did! I... I do!"

"No you don't."

"Who the hell do you think you are? I love him!"

"Nah..."

"Cal, what are you doing?" Taylor could see that Gillian was getting totally pissed.

"You don't love him!" he yelled.

"You are such a jerk. You have the nerve to tell me that I don't love him? You are the bastard that sleeps with every woman he sees except for Taylor because she won't let you!"

"You mad at me?" he asked.

"I hate you. You're a horrible person and I... I hate you so much!" She walked towards him and threw her fists at his chest, almost knocking the air out of him.

Before she could pull away, he grabbed her arms and pulled her into his chest.

She struggled for a minute maybe and then crumbled against him, letting out a strangled cry.

Taylor stared with amazement at how Cal totally turned around what was happening. He totally planned this. He got her angry so she'd get closer so he could comfort her.

"How did this happen?" she asked lightly.

"It's not your fault, love..."

Love. He'd just used love for her. She felt so warm inside, despite the scary hour at dinner. Slipping her arms around his waist, she cried against his chest, soaking his shirt in her salty tears. "I'm so sorry..." she mumbled against him.

"Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong, darling..." He rubbed his hands over her back and slowly slipped down to the ground, pulling her onto his lap.

.:.

Taylor watched, totally intrigued with the way he worked with her. He knew exactly what to do. She wasn't jealous or angry or sad... she was just amazed, and she admired Cal even more.

Gillian sat at the table, drinking black coffee and watching Cal and Taylor talk about Emily's grades. She was insisted that his daughter just needed time to bring them back up - something that Gillian would usually assure him.

"Why didn't you defend yourself?" Gillian blurted out. There had been a lot of blurting lately.

"I'm sorry?" Cal asked, raising an eyebrow towards her.

"Why didn't you just yell back?"

"Because you needed to get mad at me... if I yelled at you until I won... you wouldn't have been totally pissed at yourself and that could have been dangerous."

She was amazed. Totally, completely amazed and she held the same stunned look as Taylor.

"What?" he asked.

"You thought it out that much?" Taylor asked.

"If figured it out when she told me I ruined everything..."

"I'm so sorry," Gillian whispered. "This wasn't your fault."

"Technically... it sort of was. You told me to back off and I didn't... and you got hurt because of it."

"No, no, no. Now don't go blaming yourself," Gillian said, shaking her head.

.:.

Taylor sat on the couch, her head on his shoulder, listening to his steady breathing.

"I'm sorry about that, darling..."

"About what?"

"The whole... cuddly thing with Gillian. She just needed someone right then..."

"No, it's definitely alright. I'm glad you did it. And I'm glad you got her away from Andrew... Tonight was scary, but it looks like things turned out well. I really hope she'll be okay."

"You're really great, you know that?"

"Well, duh." She smiled and laid a light kiss on his lips. "You looked totally handsome tonight. So did Andrew until you beat him up..."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. He hurt Gillian... If I was brave or strong enough, I'da taken a whack at him myself."

Cal chuckled and brushed a lock of hair from her face. "Thanks, darling."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lemme know what you think, and thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Wasn't expecting to get anything in this week. But here ya go! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

><p>They were standing in the hospital, hand in hand, staring at the doctor who they both knew was about to deliver them some very bad news.<p>

"He's not going to make it."

That was not what they were expecting at all.

"What?" Cal asked, gripping Taylor's hand until it was numb.

She was just staring at the doctor, unable to mutter a sound.

"He's too sick..." Dr. Abdo whispered.

"No, no, no, no, no! Don't tell me that," Cal hissed.

"Sir, there's nothing more we can do. We're losing him as we speak..."

"You're doctors! Do your bloody job!" he yelled angrily, letting Taylor drift away when he let go of her hand. He didn't even realize that she was completely lost, until he let go of her hand and she fell to the floor, covering her face with her hands. "Taylor," he gasped when he heard the thud of her drop. Bending down and taking her in his arms, he asked, "Are you alright, darling?"

"He's gonna die?" she was barely able to gasp out.

Cal turned to Dr. Abdo and asked, "What are you going to do? Just stand here? Figure something out!"

"There's nothing else we can do! He's too far gone! You knew the risks were high with Down Syndrome! Don't act so surprised!"

"A doctor's not supposed to fuckin' talk like that!" He wanted to punch him so much, but he wanted to be here for Taylor when she said her last goodbyes.

"Can I see him?" Taylor sobbed.

"Yes," Dr. Abdo whispered. "Follow me."

.:.

Gillian eventually found comfort in Ben's arms when she realized that she didn't have Cal to sink into anymore. He was gone, somewhere, with Taylor and he was no longer an option for her, although she was grateful of his actions at dinner and after it.

"He was a bastard..." Ben whispered.

"I know you think that will help... But I loved him. I really thought he was a good person... I just don't know what happened."

"It's alright. Whether or not you loved him... he was a jerk and he never should have a laid a finger on you." He chuckled and ran a hand up and down her back. "I'm really sorry you had to go through this."

"You're the last person that should be apologizing."

.:.

Vincent had no idea what was going on. How could he? But when Cal entered, his face immediately lit up and he croaked out, "Rusty!"

Cal smiled widely and wrapped the small boy in a hug. "Hey, Vincent."

Taylor was bawling her eyes out, and Vincent frowned. "What's wong, mommy?"

"Nothing, honey..." she whispered painfully. "Nothing at all. I love you so much." She pulled her into her own embrace and kissed his cheek and forehead and nose and then pulled his face to her chest, crying stronger.

"Mommy. Why are you cwying?"

She wiped hair from his face and back into Cal, who wrapped his arms around her to keep her steady. "It's alright darling."

"How are you feeling?" she asked Vincent.

"Mommy, my tummy huts..."

"Yeah..." she whispered. "I don't want to lose him," she mumbled under her breath to Cal.

He nodded and ran his hand up and down her arms, keeping her warm. "I love you, Taylor... Things happen for a reason."

It was then that she broke away from his arms and ran out of the hospital, leaving him looking between Dr. Abdo and Vincent awkwardly.

"Shit..." he whispered, realizing he need to go find her.

.:.

Calling Gillian, he let her know that he wasn't coming in today. Told he that he wished he could be there and that he loved her and that Ben was always there for her.

Then he left for his search. Where could she have gone? His house? Nah. Her house? Too many sour memories. The office? Gill woulda told him. Church? Worth a try.

When he arrived at the chapel that they went to the first time, he found her car and none others. When he entered the church, she was standing in the middle of the aisle, staring up at the crucifix. "You bastard..." she hissed.

"Taylor?" he asked.

"Why would you do this to me?" she yelled at the crucifix. "You're supposed to love us! You're supposed to want what's best for us!" She felt to her knees and grabbed a missal, throwing it up towards the crucifix. It just barely missed, but it didn't matter. She hated Him. She hated Him so much. "You killed him! You just let him die!" she cried out.

"Taylor, stop," Cal whispered, walking towards her.

"He ruined everything!" she screamed.

He winced at the height of her voice and knelt down beside her, moaning slightly as he took a seat. "Taylor... you know that things happen for a reason."

"What did I ever do wrong?" she asked, sobbing. "I was fuckin' _raped! _The bastard walks away... leaving me pregnant... then my kid has Down Syndrome? And now... now he's dying." He was actually dead by now. Cal stayed a couple extra minutes to be with Vincent. He wished that Taylor hadn't run out. She wasn't even there for her son's last minutes. "What the hell did I do wrong?" She was begging for an answer. She needed a reason for all the unfairness. She needed something to hold onto.

He laid a hand on her shoulder and she stared at him. "He's a jerk."

"Don't say that..." he mumbled.

"Why not, Cal? You know what..."

"Hm?"

"Let's just have sex. Right now. Right in front of Him! Why not? He's a fucking jerk anyway... why don't we just show him how much he doesn't matter?"

He was vaguely interested in the offer, but shook his head. "God is not the reason for this. Shit happens, alright? You need to stop blaming him! God is all you have to hold onto now, and you are slowly severing that tie! Don't do it! He loves you! Love him back, for Pete's sake! Don't blame him for this! It happened for a reason!" He was angrily scolding her now at what a stupid decision she was slowing making. "Don't let this happen..."

"But-"

"There are no buts. I'm gonna go to back, and you're gonna go kneel in that pew and pray for a little bit. Ask for forgiveness. Ask for strength during this hard time. Don't fall away."

That was when she realized that she loved him, but couldn't have him. She wasn't sure where it came from, but staring up at Cal... she realized that she was madly in love with this man, but she also realized that she could never really have him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Confused? Y'all are gonna LOVE the ending of this... I'm so excited. So I already hate making Vincent die, but it was perfect for this whole God part. Oh and guess what... I met a Korean guy named Bob yesterday. It was pretty awesome.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Crappy chapter. But I'm kinda getting pissed with this story and I have another one that I really want to get going. **

* * *

><p>Cal helped her to her feet and pushed her towards a pew. "Here, I'll do it with you."<p>

They held hands as he whispered, "Dear God... Please be with Taylor through this hard time. Help her to trust You and love You and stay close to You. Give her the strength to move on."

.:.

Several weeks passes before Taylor got back to herself. A period of time passed that she was totally depressed and refused to do anything other than cry and deprive herself of food and sleep. But after Cal's forcing her to eat and attend daily mass, she got back to where she belonged.

Now, he was wandering towards Gillian office. She had long since gotten over Andrew and what happened. Cal hadn't missed the fact that she had become closer to him though. She felt like she owed him something.

"Hey... I've got a question."

She looked up quickly and a small smile found her face and lingered for a while. "Go for it."

"Would if be a bad idea if I asked Taylor to marry me?"

She almost spit out her coffee at the question. "You're... you're gonna _what?"_

"I need your professional opinion," he whispered.

"Cal.. Are... Are you ready for that?"

"Are you against it, then?"

"No, I'm just making sure you want this. It's a big decision."

"I love her..." he whispered.

"I'm not questioning that..."

"What's the problem then?"

She frowned and forced a smile. "There's no problem. What do you want to know again?"

"Would it be a good idea?"

_No! No, that's the stupidest idea I've heard in my life! Don't you dare marry her! _"That's a great idea. If you love her..."

"I do. I do love her." He nodded his head quickly.

"I'm happy for you," she whispered, stepping towards him.

She smiled and opened his arms, allowing her to slip into his warm embrace. She couldn't help but notice that this would probably be the last time she could hug him and he would hug back with full force. She didn't want to lose him. She desperately didn't want him to go and get married, but it would be extremely selfish to break him and Taylor up and she just couldn't do that. "Thanks, darling."

Taylor walked into Cal's office with two coffees and sighed.

"I'm so sorry," Gillian said, pulling away from Cal.

"No... I just didn't realize you were going to be here! I would have grabbed you a coffee too!"

If Cal was going to marry a woman... there was no one better than Taylor. "No, no, no, no. That's totally fine. I need to be doing work anyway. Cal... we need to talk after work."

He nodded and smiled at Taylor, laying a kiss on her cheek. "How's your day been, love?"

.:.

The rest of the day, her mind kept wandering back to seeing Cal and Gillian in a tight embrace and it bugged her right down to the core. She wasn't mad at Cal... If he was going to hug another woman, there was certainly a reason. And she definitely didn't doubt his faithfulness to her. If he didn't really want to be with her, he wouldn't have pushed through her week of being totally depressed.

She knew what had to happen, but she was terrified of it. She didn't want to do it.

.:.

"Why did you need me?" he asked, stepping into her office.

"Did you already get a ring?" Gillian answered his question with another question.

"Yes. You wanna see it?"

She nodded, but she wasn't excited for his marriage, she really just wanted to know his taste in jewelry. "It's beautiful..." she whispered, taking the box in her hands. "When are you going to ask her?"

"Soon. Very soon."

She smiled and nodded. "That's really exciting. I hope she says yes."

"Yeah... So do I."

.:.

"Emily... we really gotta talk."

"Bout what?" She sat down at the table and smiled. "What's up?"

"I'm going to ask Taylor to marry me."

"No you're not." Staring at him with wide eyes, Emily frowned and asked, "Why?"

"I love her. Are... are you not okay with that?"

"What about Gillian?"

"Why does Gillian always come into play with all my relationships?"

"Because you love her!" she almost yelled.

"Emily... I can't have her and I've gotten over that. It's time that you should too."

"You can definitely have her! She's single dad... and readier than ever!"

"Do you not like Taylor?"

"I love Taylor... but let's face it. You are not some big religious person and you are not going to go to mass every Sunday and you are not going to get baptized just for her..."

"I definitely would." He looked disturbed that she thought that. "Emily... I love her. I'm not marrying Gillian."

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Whatever. I'm happy for you, I guess."

"You guess? Emily, what the bloody hell is up with you?"

"Nothing! Go get married, dad! I'm excited."

.:.

He wanted it to be simple and sweet. He didn't want a big set up. He just wanted to ask her.

"Taylor! Let's talk!"

Gillian heard them from her office and knew that it was the end. She knew that everything was going down the drain. Everything and anything that was ever her and Cal would be wiped away with that wedding band.

"Alright!" she agreed, following him quickly to his office.

"I just have a quick question," he whispered.

"Go for it."

He dug into his pocket and knelt down on his knee. "Will you marry me?"

She stared down into his eyes in deep surprise. She was _not _expecting this. She didn't want this coming. Not yet, at least.

She finally took a deep breath and whispered one word.

"No."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AAWWWWW shhiiitttt! What? Lol, thanks for reading. ANd the next chapter is the last.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: AAWWWWW shhiiitttt! What? Lol, thanks for reading. ANd the next chapter is the last.**

* * *

><p>He stood up and backed away slightly. "What?"<p>

Standing up, she walked towards him and took the ring. "It's beautiful... it really is, but I can't marry you, Cal."

"Why not?"

"You're in love with Gillian," she whispered. It pained her to say it, but she knew it was true.

"I'm in love with _you!_" he said angrily. "I've bee in love with since... geez, Taylor. What makes you think I'm in love with her?"

"The look in your eyes, Cal. You're in love with her. When we were at your house and she was just... bawling her eyes out. She was totally pissed with you Cal and you did everything in your power to help her."

"You said it was okay..." he whispered.

"It was okay! But I'm realizing that if I married you... it'd just be plain selfish. I can't do that to you or Gillian."

"Taylor, don't do this."

"Cal! You don't love me as much as you think you do. You know that you're in love with Gillian. You were in love with her far before you even met me. I can't just put myself between you two because I love you..."

"So you admit it? You do love me?"

"You've known that I love you! Listen... Cal, you have been the most amazing man. You changed your ways of life to be with me. You went to mass with me. You saved me from giving up on God, but you can't just deny yourself the love you have for Gill... I can't let you do that." She took another step towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you... but we can't do this."

"What started this...?"

"I didn't even notice how often you were with her until Andrew came in the picture and was getting mad about it... but yesterday... when you two were hugging and it was freaking adorable and I couldn't bring myself to separate you two. She was so happy... I just... Go talk to her, Cal."

"She's going to think that she's the rebound because you said no."

"No she won't."

"It'll be weird... just getting out of a devoted relationship with you. She won't want to."

"She will, Cal! She loves you too! Just go talk to her, please."

He nodded and kissed her forhead. "Alright."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me that. I don't want you marrying me if you think I love, Gill. And you're right... I do love her. But I was ready to let her go for you," he whispered.

"I don't want to be the reason that you're over Gillian. I want you to really be over... and that's never going to happen."

He nodded again, thinking about it. "Okay, love. Thanks."

.:.

"What'd she say?" Gillian asked, running to his office as soon as Taylor left.

He looked up at her worried face and pursed his lips. "C'mere, love."

"What?" she asked, frowning. She walked around his desk and turned her head curiously.

He stood up and stared at her. "She said no."

"Oh..." She cleared her throat and asked, "Why?"

"Well... She said that I'm in love with someone else... and that she didn't want to get in between it."

"Who?" Who else was in his life that he could possibly be in love with?

"You."

She laughed and shook her head. "No really."

"Seriously. Gillian... she said that I'm in love with you and she refused to be selfish and ruin it for me. And - to be completely honest - she's right. I'm in love with you Gillian... and ever since I met Taylor.. I've been a little foggy about that. But I've been in love with for quite sometime and now that I'm being given the chance-"

She leaned up towards him and placed her lips on his, stopping his ridiculous rambling.

His hands foud her hips and her hands went to rest across his jaw.

The kiss immediately become more heated and he pushed against her, begging for the kiss that he'd been waiting for so long.

"I love you too," she whispered. "And I've been waiting for this..."

**The End**

* * *

><p>AN: So whataya think? I wasn't really sure where to go this, but I wanted some Callian! Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm got some other stories up my sleeve!


End file.
